A Slight Case of Angst
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Sometimes I wake up so angsty, I can barely move. A place to put all my Twilight flash-fiction and 'what-if' scenarios. Mostly Bella/ Paul but they may be a few surprises thrown in for good measure. Mainly adult content and scenarios. Cannot determine content. Will put 'M' rating for safety. Some content will have been on Tricky Raven and FWAR. Will include disclaimers.
1. Check-out

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Jake/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Sometimes love is not enough.**

 **Prompt: 'Good-bye'**

 **Word-Count: 729**

 **A/N: As you know I'm not a Jake 'n Bells shipper but I believe they deserve a chance.**

"You know she didn't mean it, honey."

They'd returned from another Friday night Pack dinner and, as usual, it had been the same tedious affair.

Why they needed to meet weekly, she'd never know. But to refuse would cause distress to the Alpha's mate and make things unnecessary complicated for Jake.

Bella gave a snort. "I know very well what she meant. Please, let's not talk about this. We'll only argue."

He watched her head for their bedroom, her back slumped and her soul distant.

XxX

 _The men were watching the game, leaving the women in the kitchen, having coffee and gossiping. It was always the same._

 _Emily would blabber on about how great Sam was. Kim was more restrained and Bella, well, she always tried to brush it off._

 _It was the first time that Emily would not be swayed by Bella's casualness._

 _"What is it Bella, you sound completely fed-up."_

 _Bella shrugged. "I'm just tired. It's been a long week."_

 _Emily gave a pout. "Well, that's what you get when you do all that overtime. You should tell them 'no'."_

 _Bella's smile bordered on a smirk. "Jake and I are planning a trip. I'll take whatever hours I can get."_

 _Emily had no interest in travelling and didn't understand why Bella should want to 'get away'. She was happy in La Push and thought that everyone else should be._

 _"I don't see why you like to travel Bella. You can't get anything from it."_

 _Really? What about life experience? Meeting new people? Enjoying life?_

 _"You should focus your energy on Jake. He barely gets to see you as it is!"_

 _Maybe because we spend all our spare time here?_

 _"Then again, you're not an imprint so maybe that's why you can live the life you do?"_

 _With that, she rose and said, "Let's go see our guys."_

 _Kim shot her an apologetic look and reached back for Bella's hand._

XxX

The air was cool as she sat on the porch, a cooling mug of coffee in her hands. She heard Jake stumble through the doorway.

"Bells come to bed. It's freezing!"

He dragged her inside, unaware of the emotions bubbling inside.

"Jake, we need to talk."

He knew what was coming. He'd turned a blind eye, not wanting to admit that their relationship was failing. He felt her work was to blame. For months, Bella had been grafting away, only to be passed over for promotion, time after time.

Yes, they offered her the work but not the salary. They were draining her dry and she refused to admit that it was killing her.

He, on the other hand, had been going from strength to strength with his garage. He'd take on Embry and Quil and they were even looking to expand the business.

Bella was always supportive and to celebrate, they went on trips, choosing all-inclusive to accommodate Jake's appetite. Which made for expensive getaways.

"I love you Jake, I really do. But I need to get out of La Push. I'm handing in my notice next week, and then I'm flying to Europe. I'm not asking you to wait for me."

"What will you do?"

"I don't really know. I'm going to see what Europe has to offer me."

Jake laughed. "You really haven't planned this, have you?"

She shook her head, the weight leaving her shoulders.

XxX

"This is as far as you can go."

Jake took Bella's face in his hands, committing every inch to memory. "I'll always love you Bella." He paused. "I'll never regret our time together."

"Me neither. I chose to be with you because I would rather have you for a while than never have you at all. Be happy Jake."

She held her tears until she reached the departure gates.

XxX

Bella's name was rarely mentioned after that. The Pack missed her. She'd been confidante and friend but her presence disturbed their Alpha's mate. She didn't understand how the wolves could be so fond of a selfish creature that wasn't even an imprint!

Only one other was visibly affected as Jake by Bella's absence. He'd kept his distance, not wanting to interfere whilst she'd been so happy.

Besides, she didn't need him so the pain was manageable.

Now, all he could do was hope she'd return one day and see fit to accept him, as she had Jake.


	2. Distance

**Rating: M for implied abuse.**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Hurt, Comfort**

 **Pairing: Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Nothing is as expected.**

 **Prompt: Father**

 **Word-Count: 664**

 **A/N: Something a little different, as per brief.**

I was seventeen when I went to live with my father. My mom and her husband had just died and I was still a minor.

I didn't miss her. I know I shouldn't say that but it's the truth. We had an understanding – as long as I don't get in trouble, I could do whatever I wanted. She didn't want to be a parent. I'd been a rebound baby and my sperm donor, well, he only insisted on a custody plan to upset her.

He shouldn't have bothered.

Nothing would ever upset Renee. In fact, my annual trips gave her the excuse to go all out and act like the trendy adult she was. Or dreamt she was.

Whatever.

XxX

It was a rare sunny afternoon and my homework was done for the week. I lay, soaking up the rays, when I felt a pair of eyes caress my flesh. I looked up but no-one was there.

The eyes followed me into the night and my dreams. Sometimes I thought they were grey, or blue. Once they were even green. But as I went to take a closer look, they vanished.

Some mornings, I woke to find my window half open and my skin, icy cold. On those days Edward Cullen often sought me out and at first I was able to resist him.

He appeared often and his presence was heralded by Charlie's praise.

"They're good kids. Their father is a fine man. If only everyone could see that."

So there were people that did not worship the Cullens?

XxX

Billy Black was well aware of Charlie's views but not so Bella's. He charged his son Jake to watch over her, along with the newly phased wolves.

There was initial resistance, which was overcome by time spent watching the girl. They all agreed, she was not enamoured by the Cullens, it was the other way around.

The fascination reached a dangerous point one night in September, where a distraught father, called his friends to report his daughter missing.

The wolves were soon on the trail that led them to the city's boundaries. It was there they found her, her pale skin translucent, her eyes vague and her body weak.

Jake gathered her in his arms and brought her to La Push, his brothers were left to scout for the vermin.

XxX

Charlie couldn't believe that the Cullens would behave in this way. Outraged by his friend's blindness, Billy ordered him away, vowing to offer Bella sanctuary.

He was broken-hearted to see her in such a state and her recovery became his new focus. Jake also took it on himself to bring her back to life and in time, his efforts proved worthwhile.

They became the best of friends, then lovers.

But despite Jake's warm-hearted nature and endearing ways, he could not reach her. Her distant heart took his reasons for cancelled dates at face value. On the surface, she was the strong and independent girl he loved but he wanted more than she could give and when he met his imprint, the loss of his first love only emphasised that he was meant for other things.

XxX

When Jake imprinted, Bella moved out of the Black family home. It was better that way. She moved into the flat above the Rez store, owned by the Atera's. Charlie did his best to intervene but the Pack would not allow him to hurt her ever again.

They remained close and often dropped by to see her. They found in her a trusted companion and a non-judgemental confidante.

When Jake imprinted, they had feared that she would leave them and persuaded the one pack member she was closest to, to persuade her to stay.

Out of them all, he'd been the most volatile and vocal of his distrust. But all that had passed and he cared for her, more than he had for anyone in his life.

The only problem was could she care for him?


	3. Solitude

**Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Some dreams contain shadows of reality…**

 **Prompt: 'When I woke up, the bed was cold.'**

 **Word-Count: 586**

 **A/N: Prequel of sorts to 'Time'. Gritty and dark.**

The room was densely lit and thick with warm bodies.

Here, he was no longer one of the tallest. He was of average size.

The voice of the announcer rang loud and clear. "Alright men, the next lot is up. Lot thirteen is a prize indeed. Look on up!"

He looked up to find a row of iron cages, their bars thick and inside… wait were those…

"Not only is she easy on the eye and a good cook, but her sire says she can read! Think on that men, she'll warm your bed and give you a bed-time story!"

The laughter that followed was cruel and masochistic. The light was brighter the further he moved in, revealing a crudely built cage. He saw the men around him hype themselves further.

"Make your bets. The winner takes all."

Sums of money and promises were exchanged as the cage marked number 13 was lowered just above their heads. The strong scent of sea-breeze filled every man's nostrils, increasing the pheromones.

The men demanded their chance to fight and he had a front ring seat to each bloody round. All the while, the girl stood still, her raven hair falling to her waist. He moved through the crowds until he was by her side, his hand reaching the bars.

His fingers grazed her skin gently, before the light shined above them.

"Paws off the merchandise. If you want her so bad, fight."

The others hoisted him off the floor, passing him to the back of the queue, the heavy grip kept him in line but he could still move his head.

As he stepped into the ring, his eyes went once more to her. The blindfold had slipped, revealing a pair of blue-grey eyes over a button nose. Her lips were pale and her cheeks thin but in her eyes, there was fire and defiance.

He carried those eyes through the rounds until the time came for his last battle. His opponent relied heavily on his strength but he had the stealth. He dodged the blows, running rings around his foe.

"We have our winner!"

They brought the girl out of the cage and carried her until she faced him. The announcer made the closing speech and urged all bets to be met.

The couple were urged out of the building into the cold.

The girl shivered beside him and he threw his jacket over her shoulders. It swamped her.

He took her hand in his, feeling a spark and he looked at her once more. Her pearly whites were worrying her bottom lip.

"I'll never hurt you."

She nodded and they turned a corner, only to come face to face with one of his opponents.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Paul stood strong, his arm urging her behind him.

"Back off. She's mine."

The man laughed. "I made a deal with her sire. He double –crossed me. I've paid good money and I want her now!"

The fist came out of nowhere, knocking Paul to the floor. He half rose, shaking his head ad heard the scuffle as the man scooped his prize and she gave a haunting, "Save me!"

XxX

Paul stirred. He was in bed. At home and he was alone. His head was filled with the memories that had taken on a dream quality.

The bed was cold.

The girl was nowhere. He checked the dresser next to him and his fingers touched upon a ticket. Bringing it closer, he read 'Lot thirteen.'


	4. Time

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort.**

 **Pairing: Pack vs Reality**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: He'd long given up hope but Fate proves to be a tricky friend.**

 **Prompt: Picture of a clock**

 **Word-Count: 596**

 **A/N: Not sure where this sits. Follow-on from Into the deep..**

There had been people coming and going for weeks, at all hours of the day and night. The Pack always knew when someone was in, due to the combination of fresh paint, hammering and drilling.

It had been years since the house had been occupied.

Feigning concern over the amount of work needed to make the house a home, Sam Uley made the first visit.

But they'd shut up for the day.

He tried three more times, only to actually find someone in!

"Hi!"

He heard footsteps down the hall and saw a honey-glazed arm open the door.

His heart stopped.

Taking in the long raven locks, a strong chin, button nose and the deepest pair of blue-grey eyes he'd ever seen.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water?"

He shook his head and gave a smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to space out."

She shrugged. "Is there something you need?"

He cleared his throat. "Actually, I came here to offer you a hand. My friends and I own a construction company and well, it's been years since anyone has lived here so… "

"So you came to help?"

"Well, we noticed all the work you've been doing and…" He broke off, feeling awkward.

She laughed. "Let me guess, this is a small town and we're the latest interesting thing here?"

He nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Something like that."

She smiled. "Well, thanks for the offer but we're almost there now."

He continued to stare, not used to such a brush off. "Oh, well, you've probably got your own crew. Can I ask who you're using?"

She gave a smirk. "We're doing our own construction, so you don't have to worry about competitors."

Later he would be ashamed at the way he looked her up and down, particularly when she met his eyes head on.

"My brothers and I are qualified builders. I also happen to be a fully trained painter and decorator. Now if you excuse me?"

He murmured an apology and stepped off the porch.

He was still musing over the encounter when he phased in for the night patrol. The memory filtered between the two, making the younger wolf laugh.

"She seems familiar."

There was a lingering scent of frangipani along with sea breeze. Neither could place her and instead moved about their business.

XxX

"Oh Sam there you are! You'll never guess what I saw!" He half-listened to his imprint blabber on about the new store opening across town.

"Don't tell me they're opening a sex shop…"

Emily giggled and swatted him. "You'd like that wouldn't you! No, they're opening a salon!"

Oh. He tried to drum up the enthusiasm.

"This means you won't have to drive me over to Portland or Port Angeles. Oh, maybe she'll do home visits? Or it could be a he! Isn't it exciting?"

He smiled, pulling her close to his chest, taking her excitement to new heights…

XxX

Jared's defences were down by the end of his patrol. He was pleased to find Paul already phased and shared the dressing down the petite raven-haired woman gave their Alpha.

Paul stilled as the memory fed through and latched onto some of his own.

 _It couldn't be!_

 _XxX_

It only took a few moments to realise that the scents were cold.

He gave one last look at the house before returning to his car. The bleep of his mobile pulled him back to reality.

"Paul, where are you? You're supposed to pick up Matteo!"

He sighed but knew; he would come again. There was time.


	5. Innocence

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Comfort**

 **Pairing: Paul/ Bella**

 ** _Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

 **Summary: The birth of a new baby is always a joyous occasion.**

 **Prompt: Picture/ phrase**

 **Word-Count: 521**

 **A/N: A slight reprieve from all the angst this week**

His hands had been stained from the moment he was born, or so his mother said. It wasn't his fault his father was a womanising junkie and that the woman who was supposed to love him unconditionally despaired of him.

So he withdrew.

Until he met her.

Born three months too soon for this world, it was ages before Chief Swan and his _friend_ Renee brought her to La Push.

That day, he saw how the adults huddled about her, washing their hands numerous times so as not to harm her porcelain skin.

He looked at his hands aghast and followed suit, using that funny rock to cleanse his hands.

The adults looked on in pity at the sight of the raw state.

Charlie motioned him forward, swinging him up on his lap to see that tiny bundle everyone was fawning over.

He spied a heavy tuft of dark brown hair.

Her rosebud mouth pursed its lips as the eyes scrunched up to see the three year old stare at her with such affection and warmth.

"What's her name?"

Renee smiled. "Isabella."

Pau scrunched hi nose. That name was far too big for such a tiny tot. He shook his head. "Bells."

Despite Renee's best efforts, the name took and the child formally known as _Isabella Marie Swan_ became _Bells_.

XxX

Paul snuck in to where Baby Bells was sleeping. The adults were busy fixing up the BBQ and Jared and Sam were focused on playing Wolves and Vamps. Something ached in his chest as he thought things were too quiet.

Bells was supposedly sleeping but when he looked in on her, her skin was cool and her lips…

Charlie felt the tug on his trousers and smiled down at Paul.

"What is it son?"

"Come. Blue Bells. Bells blue!"

Renee saw them run into the room and heard the cry.

Her world tilted on its axis as her daughter struggled to breathe and her body shook unnaturally. Sue, the resident nurse insisted that they take the baby to the hospital.

In all the worry, Paul was forgotten. Unsure where they were taking her, he refused to join in the silly games and waited for news of Bells.

XxX

His mother was surprised to see Charlie Swan on her door.

"What's he done this time?"

"Actually Mrs Lahote, I'm here to see Paul. He was there when Bella became ill. I think he should know what happened."

Paul's heart was in his mouth as the Chief knelt down for his level.

"Bells dead?"

"No, oh no Paul. She's still sick so the hospital is keeping an eye on her. Paul, I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't checked, well, we won't go into that."

"I see Bells?"

He shook his head. "Only a few people can see her. When she's home again, you can visit."

Paul scanned his hands for dirt and found none. Showing them to the chief, he declared. "But they're clean."

Charlie was no idiot and it broke his heart to see the youngster so down trodden. He held his own hands and replied, "So are mine."


	6. Twists and Turns

Genre : Opportunities…

Pairing : Paul/ OC

Rating : M

Words : 100

Prompt : Picture prompt

Diagnosis: Angst of the past

A/N: I don't own anything…

Paul had had his fill of women. As the ladies' man of La Push, he never went home alone. Most of the women knew what to expect. He was a creature of habit. He seduced them into his bed by telling them he loved them. He went through the motions until boredom kicked in and he said good-bye.

Most girls consoled themselves that he'd spared them the time of day.

Now though, his days of roaming were over.

She'd tracked him down to his home turf, her words spelling the beginning of the end for his bachelor days. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Someone Else's story

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Romance**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: First comes hate, then comes lust.**

 **Prompt: 'That's not possible. I'm seeing things.'**

 **Word-Count: 469**

 **A/N: Something I've worked on a while. Adult themes implied but not explicit.**

Charlie and Sue were getting married, after seven years together. Bella had returned to Forks to help with the final arrangements, making her father a very happy man. She'd promised to stand in as best-woman as Billy was to act as officiator. The whole La Push community had pulled together to make it the wedding of the year and the happy couple were genuinely touched by their efforts…

They were snipping each other. Again. Well, actually _he_ was making snide remarks and she was blocking him out.

As usual.

It was always the same. He'd run his mouth off and she'd withdraw, riling him further, and completing the cycle.

Still, the others had to admit at least they were doing their best to curb their tempers.

Or trying to.

It was when Mr and Mrs Swan were en route to their honeymoon, that the Pack were free to bring out the shine and crank up the volume.

Freed from her duties, Bella was a willing participant and she soon found herself face to face with her arch rival.

"Dance with me."

She wasn't drunk enough to blindly accept his offer. "What's your game Lahote?"

He had the decency to look remorseful. "No game Swan. Just two people joining in the dance."

She arched an eyebrow but made no demur.

The others smiled as the pair normally at each other's throats provided quite the picture. There was closeness about them that had not been there before.

As the night wore on, the pair were often found together and when the music died and the alcohol had taken its toll, it seemed only natural that Bella Swan went back with him.

All inhibitions and frustrations were forgotten that night as the two joined forces for one night of passion.

XxX

It was a sleepy Seth that stilled mid-patrol as the scantily dressed form of Bella Swan came into view. His surprise meant his usual control slipped and the sight of her leaving Paul's house, dressed in last night's outfit appeared on the mind link.

The response, "That's not possible. I'm seeing things." echoed in everyone's head. Paul managed to dodge his brothers for the remainder of the day. Most of the alcohol had worn off by the time they'd reached his home but he wasn't stopping their time together. He'd known her for years and true, for most of them he'd been an arse. But there was something about her that wouldn't leave him alone.

Maybe he'd been wrong to take advantage of her inebriation but he'd make it up to her tonight…

There were no lights at Charlie's house in Forks and upon further inspection; there was no sign of her at the Clearwater-Swan house.

She'd slipped through his fingers but he wouldn't sit idle.

Bella Swan would be his!


	8. Reverse Attractions

**Rating: T/M – mild smut/ language**

 **Genre: Romance/ Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Summer of love… or Lust**

 **Prompt: Bruce Springsteen 'On Fire'**

 **Word-Count: 532**

 **Diagnosis: Angst of the Heart and body…**

 **A/N: This popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone.**

He was waiting for her outside the garage.

Having put her off these last few days, it was time to let go of the thing that connected them both.

His friends jokingly asked why he didn't ask her out so that there would be a possibility that he could be more than her local mechanic. He'd shrugged off the teasing because he couldn't very well admit that her mere presence caught him tongue-tied. Not player Paul.

He caught that faint whiff of vanilla and strawberry and prayed to Taha Aki for luck.

XxX

She stood outside the garage, her short shorts revealing legs that went on forever and the skimpiest top she had owned. Sure, if anyone asked, she would blame the heat but the truth was, it was all for Paul.

Bella Swan had learned from an early age how to take care of herself, thanks to an erratic but loving mother, who faced with growing up and taking responsibility, had left it all to her very capable, middle aged teenage daughter.

Bella soon learned that with the extra responsibility, she could master her own destiny. She also discovered that she was far more comfortable in the company of boys than girls. She found they didn't go in for game-playing, something she greatly admired.

But when her body started to mature, giving her a tiny waist and decent sized breasts, those boys that had been happy to rough-house with her just last year, now started to realise she wasn't just a she-boy with no penis, she was a genuine female.

An attractive female.

Most of the time she could passover their attempts to change the status quo, that is until she met Edward Cullen.

He'd been sweet at first, opening all the doors and holding her bags etc, but when she'd tried to show how she wanted him, he grew cold and turned away from her.

Sure, the rejection hurt but it made her realise, she wasn't some paragon of virtue. Nor was she a tease. She didn't want a boy masquerading as a man. She wanted a _real_ man.

XxX

It had been a blessing in disguise when her beloved truck started playing up. Her usual mechanic was with his father in Hawaii for the summer and Paul Lahote, sex-god, had stepped in.

Now there was a man she' like to know better!

At first he'd barely looked at her, but when he called with updates for a job that normally took half-a-days work, Bella knew the truth.

Paul Lahote was using the car as a ruse but wonder of all; he needed a sign that she wanted more of the mechanic.

XxX

Bella knew her efforts had paid off when he took more than a few minutes for his eyes to reach her face.

Dumbstruck, he handed over the keys as she discreetly slipped his payment in his pocket.

"You now, we should hang out some time. Get dinner."

Paul shook his head as Bella beat him to the quick. "Sure."

Bella smiled. "Seven it is then. Pick me up?"

She left before he could say another word and backed out of the garage as quick as she could.


	9. In Between

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Sometimes things just happen…**

 **Prompt: Two suitcases**

 **Word-Count: 410**

 **A/N: I'm not sure what to make of this. I'm a bit rusty but was determined to post, even from NYC, well, Brooklyn.**

The weather had taken a nasty turn, condemning the airplane to make an emergency landing.

She arrived at the carousel to find that not all her luggage had made the trip.

"We're sorry ma'am."

Ma'am? Yes it had been a long journey, but surely she didn't look that bad? The airline offered a mere $50 in compensation, which she accepted, before making her way to the nearest bar…

XxX

He woke up alone with the scent of coffee filtering through the floorboards, calling him to the kitchen.

 _He recalled the bar tender interrupting their heated embrace to remind them of the tattered bags he'd kept behind the bar. Clearly the fool had hoped to get lucky!_

"I hope you don't mind. I need this."

He shrugged, not bothered either way.

XxX

Having dressed, after another sneaky round that led them to the shower, they arrived at the diner for a late breakfast.

"What's your plan for today?"

She laughed.

He sounded so sweet and seriously since when did a one-night stand ask what you were doing?

"Well, I've got to hunt down my luggage, find a place. The usual."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to stay. There was no assumption in her eyes, only a casual bemusement.

"Well, if you get a moment, give me a call." He leaned forward and suggestively pulled her lips to his.

XxX

It was another three days before he got the call and he was on his third pint before he felt the familiar hand on his bicep.

"Sorry I'm late. It took a little longer."

The wild braids had been replaced by sleek, subtle curls. Her make-up was light and the body-enhancing little black number was a far-cry from the harem pants and over-sizes t-shirt.

Still, both looks were good on her.

They talked and drank until both had reached the point where the question was 'go' or 'stay'.

Her place was nearer and they paid no mind to the minimal furnishing. They were too busy stripping clothes of the other's back.

XxX

Neither bothered to put a name to what they had become. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her and she was keen enough.

His brothers questioned whether he had imprinted but he had no idea.

"We're both adults. I'm not going to waste my life waiting for the right girl to walk my way."

They stopped questioning him after that.


	10. Game-On

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendly competition…**

 **Pairing: Paul/ Sam with a shade of Bella. (Non-romantic… or is it?)**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: A battle of wills for two determined gamers.**

 **Prompt: Phrase**

 **Word-Count: 100**

 **A/N: Harmless fun**

They were still going strong three hours later, the beeping of the machines overpowering the accompanying swearing with each defeat.

Paul had trumped the others without breaking a sweat and now, it was Sam's turn. Bella watched as Sam remained calm and in control whilst Paul wore that shit-eating grin on his face.

The others knew it was more than a game. It was a battle.

Both men were alpha males and neither would concede easily. Bets were made and Emily voiced hers in hushed tones, "I'm rooting on the other guy."

She watched as Bella stared on, completely transfixed.


	11. Stalling

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC - Skylar**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: They had reached their first hurdle. Will they overcome it?**

 **Prompt: Hitch-hiking picture**

 **Word-Count: 378**

 **A/N: Follow on from** ** _Love In between_** **and** ** _The Casual Imprint_** **. I don't know what's happening to me, lately. This is all so tame. I blame Paul ;)**

They had their first row three months into the relationship.

Paul's engine kept playing up and Jake was swamped with work. It went against the grain to go to another mechanic. Especially one who charged the earth.

Luckily, he was able to patch up the engine and for a while it worked.

XxX

It would be raining, he thought bitterly to himself as he left the car and made for the road, his thumb in the air.

No matter how far or how close to the road he stood, no-one was picking him up. To top it off, his phone had died and he was too hyped up to phase.

So all that was left was to hope that someone would take pity on him!

XxX

"Taxi, sir?"

He'd stepped aside, not wanting to be splashed by the puddles. When the car didn't pass, he looked back, sighing with relief.

It was Skylar. She smirked from the safety of the warm car. "Car trouble?"

He shook his head. She'd warned him that the car would bail on him. She'd even offered to loan him the cash to get it fixed, which he refused.

Her tone was impatient. "Come on Paul. Just take the money."

That annoyed him more than the failing engine. "I don't need it Sky. I'll manage."

She hadn't pushed the issue, knowing all too well the pride men wore as a second skin.

XxX

They pulled up outside her apartment and after a reviving shower; he overheard her putting a call to Jake, requesting a tow-truck.

She looked up as he padded over to her, wrapping his arms about her waist, nuzzling her back as she finished her call.

"M'Sorry." He murmured.

She turned in his arms and he moved his hands to her cheeks. "It's okay. I get that you don't like to ask for help."

He shook his head, his eyebrow raised. "Nor do you."

She laughed. "That's true. So what are we going to do about it?"

His eyes focused on her lips. "Well, since we've had our first fight, now we get to make up!"

"Call that a fight? You, Lahote, have no idea."

He swung her up in his arms, laughing at the squeal, before she could distract him further.


	12. The Picnic

**Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror**

 **Pairing: Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Her mother had vanished and now the first anniversary approaches…**

 **Prompt: Henry Hills and His Orchestra**

 **Word-Count: 498**

 **A/N: Major character death**

 **Diagnosis: Angst of the Supernatural**

The invitation had smelt strong of honey and lavender, reminding her of her mother. It seemed fate that it would arrive on the anniversary of her disappearance.

Forsaking all typical concern and resistance, she stashed the invitation into her pocket and followed the directions of the centre of the meadow on the outskirt of Forks.

At first, she thought she was early. There were baskets darted all around, brimming with treats.

There was a funny smell though. Molten iron and something else…

The growl came from behind and the deserted clearing was over-run with giant…

Bears?

They spied her standing there, hand veering closer to the basket.

They stalked closer and a voice told her to run.

Her legs had jellified and it was all she could do to lift her feet from the grass and reverse.

Finally her legs worked and she followed the voice, picking up her pace to a run.

She saw the boundary line and could have kissed it. It was within touching distance, coming ever closer…

The bear pulled her arms behind her back, dragging her away from the safety line. The fur felt false against her skin and the arms holding her were not paws as she'd thought.

They arrived at the clearing and her fear grew as the bears revealed themselves to be no more than costumes.

The inhabitants were so strange, their skin even paler than hers!

They approached from behind, the touch at her neck ice cold. She felt a trickle of blood flow down her neck, her nerves enhanced by the oncoming crowd.

They laid her on the floor as their nails created more trickles against her skin.

Her captors smiled, as the one closest to her announced, "Bon Appetit!"

XxX

They gathered her remains in the nearest basket, a souvenir for the neighbouring hounds to mourn.

Replacing their outfits, they drew the name of their next victim out of a hat. The pale, petite hand, formerly attached to the arm of Bella Swan gave the answer.

They'd already had the mother and the daughter. How delicious would it be to get a full set!

XxX

Charlie Swan was well on the way to his fifth beer when the invitation slipped through his door. He shrugged on his coat and made it to his cruiser.

As he reached the clearing, his pathway was blocked by a pack of… Wolves?

They'd found the message and whilst they mourned for Bella and her mother, they vowed never to lose another mortal to the sadistic lure of the vampires.

XxX

Once again, the song replayed on the lone record player in the former Swan house.

The Pack had seen to it that Charlie moved to a Push, where they could protect him. Whilst Bella was grateful her father had been saved, she wished she wasn't stuck here, with nothing save a record player and her one time favourite record for company, watching the world go by and move on, forgetting her.


	13. Call Me

**Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural Drama**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Sometimes one night stands are better left alone…**

 **Prompt: Phrase**

 **Word-Count: 502**

 **A/N: Someone's been a naughty boy. References to rough handling - nothing more sinister!**

 **Diagnosis: Angst of a drunken, Supernatural variety.**

The sunlight streamed through the open window. His hand reached out for the table, expecting to find his alarm.

It wasn't there.

His hand palmed on a glass instead.

Flashes from the night before attacked, mercilessly.

 _It had been a year since Rachel had up and left. The Rez shine he'd stolen from Old Quil wasn't cutting it anymore._

 _He rode off the Reservation and out of Forks, pulling up outside a dive bar…_

The scent of Frangipani and honey stained the sheets, torn away from the bed and ripped at the corners.

There was a note by tha glass.

'Help yourself to a shower. Axx'

Who the hell was 'A'?

XxX

He couldn't get the scent out of his mind. He finally gave in and tracked her back to the bar. She was carrying crates out to the yard when he pulled up.

She barely looked at him, grunting her thanks when he took it from her arms.

He waited until her shift ended, suggesting they go for food. He wanted to pay but she insisted on going Dutch. He attempted to make some conversation but her disinterest bothered him.

He waited until the left the diner before asking what was wrong.

"You're a decent guy Paul. But I'm not looking for anything casual. Besides, you're still in love with your ex."

He spluttered. "What? Why would you say that?"

"You called me Rachel, Paul. Now, I've heard a lot of variations to my name but that's nowhere close. And if you want to get lucky again, remember the name of the girl you're sleeping with."

XxX

The conversation replayed in his mind over the next week. He could barely remember hitting on her; let alone getting her to bed.

Finding his way back to the bar, he asked around for her number. The girl was all too happy to satisfy him and he sneered as he left, mentally cursing free and easy girls.

XxX

"Hey, this is Ayesha. I'm having too much to talk so leave a message."

Beep.

"Hey, Ayesha, this is Paul. I know I screwed up but can we start over? We can date if you want. Do you like the movies? Or maybe we could go for a drink?" The silence was killing him. "Or you can ignore me, that's cool too."

Xxx

Ayesha was in the bar when he turned up. She looked right through him, something that agitated his wolf.

"What are you doing here?"

"I left you messages!"

"Yes, I know. I ignored them. I thought you'd get the hint."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, but I want to make amends."

She sighed. "There's no point. We slept together is all. Yes, it was fun but you calling me Rachel wasn't the only issue." He stared at her blankly. "You hurt me Paul. I'll admit, there are times when I like it rough, but you crossed the line and I've still got the bites."

His eyes widened. "Bites?"

Oh shit!


	14. The Callers

**Rating: M for language**

 **Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort (plus a bit of angst, because that's how I roll!)**

 **Pairing: Wolf and Imprint**

 **Summary: It had been five long years since he's seen her. She will explain herself and maybe, he'll take her back…**

 **Word-count: 500**

 **Disclaimer: I own the scenario and the OC's. Nothing more, the setting and characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Series. (I gave one of the characters a last name as I couldn't find one for them.)**

 **Prompt: 'She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet…'**

"What now?" She muttered as she spied the oncoming group heading to her door.

She could always pretend she wasn't in, but she wouldn't put it past them to stake her out, or break in.

 _He_ was leading the way, along with his trusty best friend and Alpha.

They looked ridiculous, all beefed up like would-be athletes that had taken too many steroids.

They were unnatural.

She turned to the little girl beside her.

"Go to the nursery baby. Mummy's got some business to take care of."

"'Kay" The little girl's eyes – so like her father's – filled her mind and set her back straight.

She _would_ meet them and get this mess sorted once and for all.

XxX

They didn't expect her to leave the house, allowing for a small modicum of respect.

"What do you want?"

"You know what we want. You left us once but now you're back…"

"Yes I left you. Something that shouldn't have been possible, according to legends, or am I wrong?"

"Even so, you're still an imprint. You can work through your problems and return to your home."

"What makes you think I want to…?"

"You made that very clear!"

"Besides, I have my own life now. Responsibilities. Family. There's no room for your bullshit."

"Kim…"

"No Jared. I left you years ago because I couldn't stand the sight of you anymore. Whatever we may have had, I outgrew."

"Ten years Kim! You threw away ten years we had together, not to mention five years of marriage and…"

"Don't you dare talk to me about what we had. I was there for you and the Pack. I put up with your tempers, your pissing contests. I worked my fingers to the bone to make a home for us, putting up with the snide remarks, and the looks of disbelief that you were with someone like me. You – Jared Cameron were with a nobody like Kim Connelly. And you know why? I thought you were worth it. I loved you so much but you never did. I wasted ten years of my life on you and for what? The prestige of being called an Imprint. Well thanks, but no thanks. Now I have things to do. Do me a favour, don't come back. We're done!"

With that, she turned back into the house, shutting out the past and stepping forward to her future. Her darling daughter and her six month old son.

They were too young to have lost their father, but she would make it her mission to ensure that his memory lived on.

They would never want for anything. Never know the isolation, the humiliation of being an unwanted soul mate.

A burden.

An itch to scratch away…

She would be everything to her children and she would protect them from the Pack and their delusions.

After all, she was Kim Kennedy now. Kim Cameron was dead and nothing would bring her back.

That was her solemn vow!

"Mama?"

"Coming precious. Mama's here!"


	15. The 'F' word

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Comfort**

 **Pairing: OCs all the way.**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the author.

 **Summary: It happen to the best of us**

 **Diagnosis: Angst of a ritual variety**

 **Word-Count: 366**

His voice echoed throughout the house. "Honey? Are you in?"

Silence greeted him, wrapping around his body like a cape. He shook the mud from his boots knowing she wouldn't relish him bringing his work home.

He surveyed the open plan kitchen, taking in the full fridge and over flowing cupboards. So she wasn't out shopping.

Moving to the living room, he noted that the television was cool. He hadn't missed her.

Where was she?

He scratched his head, thinking over her routine. That's when he heard it.

That faint rustling of papers.

That low sigh of irritation.

At last, he remembered.

Of course! How could he have forgotten? She'd been going on about it for ages, worrying her lower lip, her heart full of dread.

He followed his ears as they led him further into the house, to the spare room which she had nabbed as an office.

She sat slumped over papers, her back towards him, a cooling coffee to the side and a calculator lying with its buttons resting on the table.

He stepped closer, his hands coming to her shoulder.

She jolted upwards. "I wasn't asleep!"

He pulled a chair over to her side and rested his hand in the small of her back.

"How goes it?"

She sighed, weary. "Nearly there. What time is it? You're home early."

He smiled. "It's seven actually and no, I'm on time."

"Seven?" He heard her swear under her breath and lean further into him, his hands working their magic against a back that had been held in place for too long...

The 'F' word made several appearances and before you ask, not that one. This was even more sadistic to any hard-working individual whose only desire was to luxuriate in the fruits of their labour.

Bask in the happiness of the legend known as the 'Day off.' A day so precious for the young couple whose time is compartmentalised into want and need. This particular day held such promise, only for the need to arise and call the male in to work, leaving the female disappointed.

Resigned to that horror- filled task that caused so many nightmares and worry lines.

One word.

Bloody Finances!


	16. Comfort

**Pairing: Jared/ Kim**

 **Word count: 500**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer – I own the situation, not the characters. SM got there first** **L**

 **Summary:** Love is never easy. Why should imprinting be any different?

She leant against the locker, his body holding her captive as his warmth covered her petite form.

His lips caressed her skin, warming her to her bones.

His nose tickled the space between her neck and her shoulders, his breath tickling her.

"Let's get out of here…"

He stepped back from her, holding out his hand. His smile made her bones melt and she leaned into his warmth, his hand spanning the entirety of her own…

"Kim, get down here!"

She sighed, jolting herself awake.

Her mother's icy tones had once again ruined her brief moment of respite from her otherwise dull and tiring existence.

She only had enough time to hear what her mother wanted before leaving for another long shift at the garage.

XxX

Meanwhile Jared was on patrol when he felt weariness rush all over him.

He knew it must be Kim. Judging by the hours she worked, it was no wonder. He wondered how she did it.

XxX

He collapsed onto his bed and dreamt that Kim was with him her petite frame secure against his newly acquired musculature form.

The next morning, Jared caught Sam up on the patrol before hightailing it back to school. He was on his way to his locker when a small form bumped into him.

It was Kim.

"Sorry."

She didn't look up at him.

He laid his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the lockers.

He gently lifted her chin upwards. She looked exhausted.

"Kim, what are you doing to yourself?"

"Leave me be Jared."

"No I won't Kim. I know there's more going on. Why don't you let me help you?"

She shook her head and went to move past him. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and held her against him. She struggled briefly but his hands were warm on her back and she was pressed firm against his chest.

Jared's wolf was overjoyed at the physical contact, nearly purring with relief.

The warning bell echoed throughout the hall, going unheard by the couple. Jared lips kissed the top of her head lightly before trailing down the side of her face, taking in her scent.

Kim revelled in the contact Jared was affording her. She had craved it for so long, she had dreamt that one day, he would notice her. But he never had until that moment that she had dropped her pencil and he had reached down to pick it up at the same time she did…

Jared felt her stiffen and retreat further away from him. His wolf whined.

"I've got to go. We're going to be late."

"We'll be fine…"

She stiffened her back further, furiously wiping at her face. "You may be content to stay here but I'm not. I'm going to finish my exams and get the hell out of here. Just stay away from me Jared. You and your friends."

His wolf whined at the loss of warmth from his imprint, leaving the man desolated, hurt and heartbroken.


	17. The Waiting Game

**Pairing: Kim/ Jared**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 500**

 **Genre: Teen-age Angst**

 **Summary: It's Game night…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situation. SM got there first** **L**

One lone figure remained bitterly searching the spectator seats.

Waiting for her.

Always waiting for her.

She'd promised to show up. Had he heard her wrong?

Had he only heard what he wanted to hear?

 _He had stood at the corner of her locker, waiting for her to close the door so she would see him._

 _She turned away from him and he'd had to think fast, knocking her lightly, sending her books flying. She'd sworn under her breath but he'd heard it alright. One of the many perks of his new identity._

 _She locked up and faced him, her eyes filled with irritation._

 _"What do you want Jared?"_

 _His smile was apologetic. "I'm sorry. I've got a game this Friday and I wondered if you wanted to come?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed. "Why would I want to watch you play?"_

 _"'Cos I'm the best." He grinned but all she did was sigh._

 _"Even if I wanted to come, which I don't because I can't stand football, I'm working."_

 _"Working? You're always working."_

 _"Well not everyone has parents that do everything for him. Some of us have to work."_

 _He raised his hands as her voice grew more defensive. "Look, are you okay? I saw you nodding off in class."_

 _"I'm fine alright. It's none of your business anyway."_

 _"What if I want it to be my business?"_

 _"You're so sure you can get what you want, aren't you?"_

 _He smiled, confidence booming in spades._

 _"Come on Kim, where's your sense of team spirit? Go to the Game and if you really hate it, you can pretend I don't exist."_

 _His eyes bore into hers as her hand reached for her last book. He held it in his own warm hands, refusing to release it._

 _She sighed. "I'll see what I can do Jared. No promises mind."_

 _"That's all I can ask for."_

 _He walked her to class, forgetting that their schedules were completely different. She had to laugh when the wood-shop teacher asked what he was doing it and he skedaddled out of the room as though a pack of woes were after him._

 ** _Friday night…_**

The last of his teammates finally decided to get out of the rain, leaving Jared to his gloomy wonderings.

Her words finally poked through and he wanted to punch something. Anything.

His Alpha stood in the shadows, watching the latest recruit berate himself over and over.

Of all the wolves, his had been the easiest transition. His sunny personality and carefree attitude had blessed the new identity and brought new attributes to his destiny.

None of that mattered now in the light of his new hurdle. Kim, the girl he'd sat next to since Junior High, was persistently growing out of his reach. He knew if he could achieve that, he could achieve anything…

He took one last look at the spectator's seat and seeing it was empty, retired to the locker's rooms. Swearing to find out the truth, even if it killed him.


	18. Connect the dots

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: She'd reached her limit.**

 **Prompt: Paper, Pale, Dawn**

 **Word-Count: 403**

 **A/N: This wasn't planned, I went with the flow.**

The letter lay on the table, beside the overly extravagant diamond ring.

It was a simple message. "I can't marry you."

XxX

He was at her window but for once, it was barred. The curtains were drawn and the scent of mutts was evident.

His frustration was evident. "Bella, come out here."

"She's not in." The voice came from the trees.

Edward Cullen faced Embry Call and Quil Atera head on.

"Take me to her."

"She's gone dumbass."

"You're lying! Black has something to with this."

Quil rolled his eyes. "He's gone. Your invite sent him over the edge."

XxX

Bella had travelled north late into the evening, her eyes on high alert for any sign of red fur.

Anger had driven her to leave her home and the Cullens when she learnt Edward had sent Jake an invite to the wedding.

Gah!

She didn't want to get married. Not at eighteen. She'd only done it because it was the only way to get Edward to sleep with her.

How desperate can a girl get? What was so great about him anyway?

For too long, she'd had these thoughts. It had started the night James led her to the ballet studio. Why had it taken them so long to find her? Did they want her to suffer?

Then when they left, she'd felt sad. They had been her family but she couldn't shake the hold they had on her.

Now, all the damage they had wreaked on La Push and Forks? It was too much.

The invitation had sent her over the edge and she saw what her heart had shielded her from for too long.

Loving Edward had been a habit. But now she'd outgrown it and she saw the truth.

XxX

As dawn ascended into a pale sun, she sought shelter from the road and her thoughts.

She had hoped she could be the one to find him. To prove that she could be good for once, and not the selfish creature the Cullens had moulded.

Instead she was lost and far from home…

XxX

He followed the scent to a dark clearing, her old red truck acting as a homing beacon. The warmth of his body filtered through the layers of clothing as he held her close.

Her eyes flittered open and the look of adoration melted all her barriers.

All she saw was Jacob and now, she was home.


	19. A Game of Imprints

**Rating: T/M (for safety - accidental violence.)**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Hurt, Comfort**

 **Pairing: Paul, Bella, Jake (non poly!)**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: An imprint is a great source of comfort. Though not all will be easily won.**

 **Prompt: 'Games night'**

 **Word-Count: 844**

 **A/N: Title shamelessly stolen from 'Game of Thrones'. Still haven't seen it yet.**

The first phase was the worst.

Your bones broke. Every inch of skin was stretched to accommodate the new frame and you were cursed with a hunger that was never fully satisfied.

Sam was lucky, he imprinted. True, his imprint turned out to be his ex-girlfriend's cousin, whose heart he broke when he first disappeared, then continued to break when he couldn't tell her why he was leaving her. Emily had been there to mop up the pieces and soothe his tortured heart.

Jared Cameron was the next to imprint. On the girl he'd sat next to for years and barely exchanged a word with. Kim had loved him forever so it never occurred to her to doubt the love he claimed.

Everyone in the know expected Paul to be next but he was left alone, doomed to find ways to satisfy his hunger elsewhere. He was regarded as a tragic figure, going stag to Games Night and other festivities. This knowledge only increased his temper and isolated him further, rendering him more animal than man.

The times he did find 'company' were fleeting and did nothing to stem the anguish that consumed his existence.

XxX

Embry Call was the last to phase before a quiet spell struck them all. The red-head had appeared to abandon her quest leaving the Pack on edge.

Over the week's that followed, Paul was assigned 'Baby Alpha' patrol, along with Embry. He was forced to listen to the younger pup's moans as his friend slag them off. Through all this, Bella was silent and he soon started to pick up Intel on the girl.

The last time he saw her, she'd been unconscious from blood-loss and as weak as a new-born. The Cullens' infatuation with the girl had caused them to stay, raising interest in other rogue clans.

Those leeches hadn't been so docile and had gone so far as to snatch the girl off the road, before torturing her body and tormenting her mind.

The trail had led them to a burning warehouse where the Cullens stood triumphant over the death of Bella's abductor. Sam had made it clear that while he was grateful for their assistance, they were no longer welcome as their presence had brought harm to the humans they had sworn to protect.

XxX

Bella had never spoken of what had happened but Paul felt himself drawn to her. When Jacob phased and his silence hurt her, he watched as she sank further into despair and bore witness to her last desperate phone call.

"Jake, I know you've got secrets. I know there are things you can't tell me. But I don't care. I need you in my life Jake. I'll take whatever you can offer me. But if you don't want me, I'd rather you told me to my face."

Her words stayed with him until a few mornings later, when he had gone to borrow some tools from Jake's garage and she had burst in, declaring she knew _everything_.

He felt the rage at Jake's betrayal and his anger that such a one should be burdened, build within. He grabbed both her arms, lifting her off the ground and walked out of the building. She struggled in his arms, catching the attention of the rest of the Pack, who had come looking for Paul.

They watched the diminutive figure call Paul Lahote all the names she could think of, whilst their Alpha pleaded for her release.

Frustration filled her eyes as she looked up at her captor, only for him to still as the imprint bond took hold.

"Bella!"

He couldn't move as Jake bounded across the field, phasing on the fly as he knocked Paul to the ground. In defence of his imprint, Paul phased to take on Jacob Black, aware that Jared was tending to Bella.

XxX

"She's dazed and bruised but otherwise fine." Sam paused. "She's asked for Jake."

Paul grunted the news not entirely unexpected.

"He's not going to give her up easily."

"I didn't expect him to."

XxX

"Why do I have to go?" Bella's tone verged on a whinge. "Surely this is a Pack thing?"

Jake shucked an arm over her shoulder. "You're one of us now Bells, besides; Embry and I have missed you. Please honey?"

She grumbled but followed him to the beach.

They were already there, lounging, playing football, eating. The others waved as she took her seat, frowning as she felt a pair of eyes on her back.

"Aren't you hot in that Bella?"

The long sleeves were practically suffocating her on this rogue warm day. She ignored the silence as she revealed a pair of practically purple arms, curtesy of Paul's handling. She blocked everyone out as she headed down to the water, allowing its cool temperature to hide her bruises.

XxX

Paul had snuck away when no-one was looking, his wolf berating him for the mistreatment. He conceded that Jake had won the first round but they were square now and all bets were off.

Bella Swan would be his!


	20. Round Two

**Rating: T/ M for drunken escapades**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Jake/ Bella/ Paul - not poly**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Supernatural metabolism vs stubborn human abilities.**

 **Prompt: Picture of two jars**

 **Word-Count: 913**

 **A/N: Follow-on from A Game of Imprints**

The morning sun was high by the time Bella stirred. Her body ached and even she could smell the alcohol that poured off her skin.

A slight tap at the door caused her to moan as she turned her head, to see an equally mussed up Emily enter the room.

"You look how I feel."

Bella winced and whispered. "Stop shouting."

Emily pulled a face. "I wasn't."

She made the necessary steps to the bed and lowered herself slowly. Bella moved over, allowing the other girl space.

"Can you remember anything?"

"I remember challenging the boys but then nothing."

Footsteps outside were followed by a creaking door and the appearance of Kim. Her eyes were half closed as she moved closer to the bed, collapsing on their feet.

Neither could decipher the words Kim mumbled into the bed.

"Come up here Kim."

"Can't move."

They left her alone and continued to worry about the night before…

 _The boys had been slugging back moonshine like tap water. Their metabolism ensured that they never experienced hangovers, so they were nonchalant about the girl's complaints about hangovers. Or their ability to match their habits._

 _It was Paul that unwittingly issued the challenge. "Please, you guys couldn't hack it."_

 _It was the worst thing they could say to Bella. She had long ago made it clear that any limitations were seen as controlling and she would stubbornly continue with the 'forbidden' task, even though she would learn to regret it later._

 _"I'll do it."_

 _Jake wasted no time in protesting. "Bells honey, please don't do this to yourself."_

 _She was surprised when Paul joined in. "Yeah Bella, it's different for us. Our metabolism…"_

 _"Oh shut up about your freaking werewolf abilities and just let me drink."_

 _As she downed her first drink, she blocked out the looks Paul and Jake were giving her. She couldn't understand why Paul was always around. She often caught him watching her but never mentioned it. That would only bring questions and she wasn't ready for answers._

 _Instead she drank._

 _XxX_

Sam was the first to brave the trio, pinching his nose to block the smell.

"Enjoy yourself, did you?"

The sight of the freshly washed Sam was too much for Emily.

"Why can't you look as rough? Why are you always so… awake?"

He laughed. "I know my limit."

Bella shook her head and regretted it. "No, you use your wolf metabolism. I bet if you were in our positions you'd be feeling it."

He sighed. This was a regular issue floating between Bella and Jake. While Bella was accepting of their supernatural qualities, she didn't fully embrace it. Jake did his best to hide how it affected him but Paul never gave way.

He was constantly challenging Bella, in an effort to get her to accept him, accept the lifestyle he could offer her as his imprint. But the girl was stubborn and her experience with the Cullens only heightened it.

She wasn't one to quiver at their strength or moods. If anything, it annoyed her. Which made the whole issue complicated. Especially with the added factor of her friendship with Jake. The bond between them negated the effects of the imprint and instead of a potential mate; she viewed Paul as an opponent. It was something Jake took advantage of on a regular basis.

"I was going to bring you guy's breakfast. But I won't bother now."

"What kind of breakfast?"

He smiled at Emily. "Bacon."

The mere thought of food turned Bella's stomach as she sank lower under the quilt, mumbling that she wasn't hungry.

XxX

"Bella, come on, it's time to get up."

Paul stood at the doorway, looking at the two girls. Emily had long since showered and lined her stomach with Sam's offering.

Not Kim and Bella.

Jared had arrived to reclaim his suffering imprint and was now urging her out of bed and into his arms.

"Bella."

Paul's impatience was wearing out and when she didn't answer, he gently lifted her into his arms. The sight of her curled against him was almost enough for him to forsake his plan but the wolf's hurt was enough to serve as a reminder of what her subconscious rejection did to him.

So it was without remorse that he brought her into the bathroom and lowered her into the ice-cold bath.

Her screech filled his ears and the Uley household as she struggled to get out but Paul's hand held her firm.

He made sure her entire body was soaked before allowing her the privacy to wash in the shower.

XxX

Jake arrived as the others were replaying Paul's actions. He couldn't deny the laughter that filled him but even he could see that this would not serve Paul well.

"She won't forget this you know. She'll hate you even more."

It was a sobering thought but Paul was confident he'd get her forgiveness.

They stopped as they heard her light footsteps on the stairs.

"Thanks for last night Emily. Maybe we could do it again sometime? Jake, can you run me home?"

Jake followed her outside, shooting his pack brother a victorious smirk.

Paul's jubilation ended as he phased wolf, following them home.

He felt his stomach tighten as he saw Jake, not only help her to the door but actually follow her inside.

He returned to La Push defeated, with only the vaguest memory of Bella curled up in his chest.

Round two to Jake.


	21. She brought the Sunshine

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: The last few weeks had been life-changing and now all he wanted was peace.**

 **Prompt: R & B song about sunshine. I can only remember one line and it definitely isn't 'Bring me sunshine!'**

 **Word-Count: 665**

 **A/N: The Rez school has been destroyed and our La Push hotties have to attend Forks High. Bella's slightly different from canon.**

 **Bella POV**

It was morning. I'd given myself last night to lament the upheaval and change life had brought but now was the time to change. Forks was my home and I'd make the most of my time at school and then move somewhere warm for College.

XxX

 **Some weeks later…**

Paul was on Patrol when he heard the cries and the pulsing accelerator. Running to the school, he saw Tyler Crowley's truck slide on the ice and make straight for Bella Swan.

Charging straight ahead, he pulled the girl out of the way, rolling them both onto the floor as the vehicle passed over their bodies. Paul's figure blocked the vehicle from hurting the girl, clinging to him.

He held her close as he recalled their first meeting…

 _There'd been a stampede of students in the hall and Bella had been too busy talking to notice she was standing too close to the stairs. Someone bumped her, hurtling her downwards, her body evading immediate collision. Thanks to the bundling students Paul saw the huddle break way, revealing a laughing Bella, sitting upright on the floor. He held out his hand with a gruff "Watch where you're going."_

 _She laughed. "Why should I? When I have you to catch me?"_

 _He froze as their eyes met and his hand lingered on her wrist._

 _"You can let go now!"_

 _Why should he ever let her go?_

 _"I said let go!"_

 _She pulled her arm free and sauntered off._

 _Jared managed to stop him going after her. "Leave her be. She'll need time."_

XxX

They were soon surrounded by students desperate to make sure Bella was ok. He was reluctant to move and the Cullen's presence made it worse.

"Mine." He growled, when the one called Edward dared to step too close.

He whispered, "You have to let her go. She needs to be checked out."

Paul pulled her closer, eliciting a breathy "You can let go now."

He looked down on the dazed girl and slowly moved enough to sit them both up.

The paramedics had arrived and he insisted on going in the ambulance, whilst her father provided a police escort.

He almost phased when they told him he couldn't go any further and it was only Charlie's staying hand that stopped him.

"Not here. Not now."

"Huh?" What the…

Charlie's tone was firm. "Bella will be ok. If you make a fuss, they'll kick you out. Keep your head and sit down."

Charlie sank into a chair whilst Paul remained standing.

XxX

It was an hour before Bella's discharge papers were ready. The hospital wanted her to stay the night but she had refused.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you home."

Paul stood in the background waiting for her to look his way.

"Paul." He heard the angry tone of his alpha as Sam came into view. "You better have a good reason for cutting out early."

"Paul?" He heard the quiet voice and moved closer.

"I don't know how to thank-you. You didn't have to do what you did."

"Yes I did."

Charlie spied the interaction and invited him to dinner. "Just pizza I'm afraid." Paul was pleased that Charlie accepted Bella's need to rest.

XxX

When the last stray crumb was demolished. Paul helped Bella up the stairs and let her settle for the night.

Saying his good-byes to Charlie, he left the house but did not return home. Instead he watched and was lying in wait when Edward arrived.

"It's rude to sneak into someone's bedroom."

The vampire scoffed. "Isabella is meant to be mine. You dogs wouldn't understand."

Paul growled, aware of the slight change in Bella's breathing. "It's you that doesn't understand. Whatever sick fantasies you have in that head, forget them. Bella's mine and I won't share. Now back off or I'll let the Pack know you want to re-negotiate the treaty."

Edward skulked into the night, leaving Paul to watch over his sleeping imprint.

"Soon, Bella, soon."


	22. Image is Everything

**Rating: M for reference to attempted suicide**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: The Cullens/ OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: When all else fails, family will always be there.**

 **Prompt: '** She dragged the … out of closet. It didn't look bad for something that was …'

 **Word-Count: 1,299**

 **A/N: Something that's been on my mind for a while…**

When I was fourteen, I promised myself that no matter what happened I would be satisfied with life.

I would have enough money to support myself and if I wasn't feeling sociable, then I wouldn't have to talk to people.

I'd done enough talking to last a lifetime in these past few months.

Well, I'd bide my time and follow their pathetic rules, knowing that some-day, I would have control!

XxX

The flight was booked bare minutes after the phone call was ended. Charlie had been brief. His daughter was in way over her head and there was something not right with her boyfriend and his family.

"I hate to ask you this but I can't stand by anymore."

"Ask me anything."

"What was the name of the family you had problems with?"

XxX

Her bags were packed and by the door, leaving her enough time to dig up history.

She dragged the chest out of closet. It didn't look bad for something that was a relic of her boarding school days. There were some days when she could almost convince herself that it had all been a nightmare.

But the hospital bracelet couldn't be forgotten, nor the scars that were identifiable beneath the colourful symbols that masked her pain and desperation.

She had never understood how her life had become so wrapped up with one family. She had never liked them to begin with!

XxX

Charlie had insisted Bella return home and for the Cullens to give them some time alone. They grudgingly agreed and Bella felt a twinge of relief pour over her. She loved Edward but it was too much. All she wanted was a chance to think and heal but there was little chance for that.

Charlie was on edge as he continued to look at his watch.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "There's someone I need you to meet. You need to hear what she has to say."

Bella looked at her father. He'd never been vocal about his disapproval but then he'd never embraced Edward's presence.

Especially after her 'accident'.

The story that she'd fallen through a window may have been enough for Renee but not Charlie.

The knock at the door brought her out of her musings and she lost all ability to think as she faced the eerily similar brunette before her.

"Bella, this is you cousin, KeKe. She knew the Cullens."

XxX

Alice stilled as the house phone rang.

"Cullen residence."

"Carlisle, its Charlie. I need to talk to your boy Edward. Tell him to meet me at the station in half an hour."

"May I ask why?"

"No, but you can accompany him if it makes you feel better."

The phone rang off, leaving Carlisle and Edward staring in mutual surprise.

XxX

The porch was dimly lit as the two Cullens arrived.

"Perhaps the Chief was delayed."

Edward sniffed the air. He knew that scent, but it couldn't be…

"Hello Edward. You haven't changed a bit! You must give me the name of your doctor."

If it were possible, Edward's ivory pallor paled. Carlisle startled minutely as the girl stepped out of the shadows.

"I hear you've been playing around with Bella Swan."

He regained his composure. "I'll have you know I'm in love with Bella."

Her laugh was bitter. "As you were with me? Tell me, is Alice around? Or has she been relegated to the side lines?"

"Alice is with her m… partner."

"Do say hello."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Charlie's worried about his daughter. Bella's too naïve to see who you really are but I'm not."

He was by her side in milliseconds, his hands itching to wrap about her neck. "What are we?"

"Vultures. You prey on the innocent, removing them from the safety of their family before devouring them body and soul." She shook her head. "You've overstayed your welcome. Charlie wants you gone."

"Please, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement…"

"Ever the optimist, Carlisle? Your money and position won't save you this time. Bella has a father that loves her. He's contemplating slapping a restraining order on you but we both know that won't work. So I have a proposition for you. If you leave town, I won't post this social media."

She handed over the envelope and waited for their reaction.

Edward's face was unimpressed. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It's your school photo from four years ago. Funnily enough, you look exactly the same. You never stayed to get your copy of the leaver's book, did you?"

"I fail to see how that will drive us away."

"There's a group. They call themselves the Volturi, La società italiana per la conservazione degli avvoltoi. The Italian society for the preservation of Vultures. I have their details. I'm sure they'd love to see how your education is progressing."

She stood back to let her words sink in.

"You leave and this conversation never happened. You have twenty-four hours to decide."

They were the first to leave. Only then did she allow her body the release it desired from the fear she disguised with bravado.

"You can come out now."

Bella's pale face illuminated the shadows.

XxX

The Cullens were waiting by the time she arrived. Alice had insisted on coming, sure she could sway the girl. After all, she had been her friend once. They'd looked out for her when the girl's father revealed no such consideration.

"Keira, it's so good to see you!"

"The feeling is entirely yours."

Alice pouted. "Now Keira…"

"It's KeKe now. KeKe Riveux."

"How French."

KeKe turned to the patriarch. "Have you made your choice?"

Carlisle saw that Alice's charm was failing them all.

"We do not respond to idle threats."

KeKe laughed. "I assure you, it's genuine. In sixty seconds, that photo will go live, along with your school records. Really Carlisle, I was surprised you've been so careless. Did you really think I wouldn't check? You've been doing this a long time."

Edward's tone was juvenile. "Carlisle…"

"I want your assurance…"

"You're in no position to argue. I also have links to your records. I'm sure everyone will want to know how you stay so young. Some people would pay a small fortune."

There was no other option. The Cullens were trapped.

"We'll be gone by morning."

"Never to return?"

"Carlisle…"

"You have our word." He paused. "Perhaps you will say good-bye to Bella for us?"

The smirk bordered on insulting. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

None of the Vampires had noticed the scent of strawberries in the air. Bella had heard the whole exchange and the proverbial glasses had been ripped away.

"Love, I…"

"She told me everything. Was it all a game Edward? Did you think I was your second chance…"

"Bella…"

She gripped the other girl's hand. "Both of us were insecure but KeKe had the strength to find a way out. Now it's my turn. Leave Forks and never return. Or I'll post that photo myself."

"Bella, I love you and I know you love me…"

"You said it yourself Edward, you're the world's greatest predator. I was too much of a fool to listen. Now my father's friend is dead and everyone blames it on an animal attack. If you really love me, you'll go." She paused. "But even if that's a lie, if you want to save your skin, you'll leave. The choice is yours."

XxX

They were gone the next morning.

In time, Bella would learn to forgive herself for her naivety and Charlie would become the father he was meant to.

In the meantime, Bella attended KeKe's graduation before saying parting company at the airport. They promised to keep up with each other and Bella hoped to see her cousin again soon.


	23. Boots of Chance

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Romance**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Jake and OC - KeKe (Non Poly)**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** He placed the boots by the side of the porch. They were worn, brown and serviceable, something Bella Swan would wear. But they didn't smell like her. Not completely. They smelled of ocean breeze and jasmine.

 **Prompt: Boots**

 **Word-Count: 561**

 **A/N: Some of you may remember I posted a few stories with 'KeKe' on Tricky Raven.**

Bella, Jake, Embry and Quil were on their way to Emily's when they caught up with her as she regained the grassy banks of La Push.

"KeKe, what happened to your boots?"

They looked down at her bare and bruised feet.

She shrugged. "Someone swiped them."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Maybe they have a thing for leather?" Her deadpan tone didn't fool them. Nor did the brave attempt to cover up the wince.

Embry took pity on her, stepping closer and crouching. "Here, climb on up."

"My hero."

XxX

The rest of the pack were already at Sam's and were riling Paul when the others arrived. Out of habit Quil gave a yip in greeting. Jake and Bella exchanged a look but KeKe didn't question it.

Embry set her down on the nearest chair and was about grab food when he heard her cry out. "My boots! How did they get here?"

The others shot Paul a look. Sam nodded at Paul. "He picked them up."

She turned to him and frowned. "Why did you do that?"

He gave a shrug. "I thought they were abandoned."

Bella saw her cousin was about to flip. "Were those the ones you got in Las Vegas? The genuine leather ones?"

KeKe's look was ironic. "You know that nothing in Vegas is real!"

XxX

They were on their way home when Paul called KeKe aside.

"Sorry about the boots."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. You obviously have good taste."

He watched her crouch down to put them on. Then, with a cheeky wink, she was off into the night.

Over the next week, KeKe was often around La Push. They were times when the boys had to leave quickly to show up exhausted and in need of their girls.

Luckily she knew when she wasn't wanted.

They were at Emily's again when she was asked about her plans.

"Oh, I leave tomorrow."

This wasn't a surprise to Bella.

"My job starts next week. I need to settle in."

"Anywhere local?"

She laughed. "Do you call Africa local?"

The answer was obviously 'no'.

"I've got a teaching gig there."

It was Paul who spoke. "You can't get one in America?"

"Anyone can get a job in America. I'm young, single. Why shouldn't I travel when I can?"

The silence that followed echoed, as she saw she'd hit a sore note.

XxX

They were at the airport and Jake watched as Bella hugged her cousin good-bye.

"You'll call won't you?"

"I may not be able to call, but I'll write."

"Every day?"

"Every week."

She stepped away and rifled in her pocket. Pulling out an envelope, she handed it over. "Don't open this until you're back in the car."

With one last hug, she made her way to Departures. Unable to hide her curiosity, Bella opened the envelope and pulled out a cheque. For $10,000.

"KeKe, what the hell?"

She turned to face them, "Call it a graduation gift." Her last words before reaching the gate.

XxX

The boots were back against the porch, calling to Paul as he walked by the Black family home. Last minute wedding preparations were underway but he'd made some excuse to drop by to see her. Leah chased him away, telling him they were too busy for him to hang around.

He would have to wait until the wedding.


	24. The Ghost

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Bella/ OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: When faced with the unexpected, the choice is simple. Run!**

 **Prompt: Run**

 **Word-Count: 542**

 **A/N: Not too sure about this piece. I've written it so many times. Oh well. Any feedback will be appreciated.**

Edward was waiting for them when they pulled up outside the Swan household.

"Bella, how could you be so reckless…"

Bella looked to Harlie for support. At her nod, she gave a sigh. "Edward, I need time. I love you but you hurt me. Please, accept that."

Harlie saw him freeze momentarily before his eyes softened, "Bella I love you…"

Bella gave a sob. "I can't do this."

She ran to the house, leaving Harlie facing the enemy. "You heard her, leave."

XxX

 _Five months earlier…_

 _It was Christmas and Harlie was home for the holidays. Her mother had persuaded her to visit Bella Swan, who was practically a zombie after the Cullen's departure._

 _"She's Charlie's daughter." Woman always did have a soft spot._

 _It had been depressing to say the least and unfortunately, not a dissimilar sight. Bella's stance reminded her of her Ma, pining for the man that had cut short their budding romance after a few nights._

 _"I'm still in love with my wife. He said. "I haven't got anything to offer you."_

 _It had been a douche move but her Ma was the romantic type, filling her head with tales of doomed love. He may not have stayed but Harlie had definitely felt his ghost in all she did._

 _When she was younger, Ma liked to tell her stories of her father, making him out to be a hero, shadowing all her scholastic with three simple words. "Just like Charlie."_

 _Not, even her name was not her own. Still, there were compensations, of which she took great advantage._

XxX

 _It had been her last day in Forks and her Ma had needed to borrow her car to run errands. So when Charlie returned home, it was to meet the mother of the girl who'd helped his daughter._

 _The years rolled quickly as recognition took hold and the truth came out._

 _The knowledge that she had a sister ensured that Bella began living, rather than coasting._

XxX

So when the Cullens returned, Bella ran to her sister, needing her non-judgemental ear and advise.

Her words were blunt. "What do you want Bella?"

"I want to be with Edward but I want Jake in my life. I want them all in my life."

"You can't. It's not fair to them or you. The best thing for you to do is know what you want and be willing to take the consequences."

"I don't know if I can."

XxX

Bella ignored all communication from the Cullens, allowing her to sink further into depression. She could not see a way out, so when Harlie turned towards La Push instead of Forks High, she felt a great swell of relief.

Harlie watched as Jacob Black ran out of the house, scooping Bella into his arms. The others swarmed around the couple, leading them into the Uley household.

She was about to drive off when one of the guys beckoned her over. "You can come in if you want. Emily won't mind."

As their eyes met, Paul felt a pull towards her and a sense of clarity he could only describe as… imprinting.

All he knew was that her name was Harlie and that she was Bella's sister. The rest would come in time.


	25. Alternative Therapies

**Rating: T/M for implied sexy times ;)**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Romance**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC (KeKe)**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: The morning after doesn't always go to plan.**

 **Prompt: 'Yoga wasn't working'**

 **Word-Count: 490**

 **A/N: And now for more KeKe.**

 _She was fourteen when the doctors diagnosed her with stress. They also said she had body dysmorphia and anorexia. Which was ridiculous? She had a busy schedule which left her more tired than hungry. Was it so bad if she forgot to eat occasionally?_

 _After weeks of lectures on how to take proper care of herself; they suggested she take yoga classes to combat the stress. What was one more activity in the grand scheme, anyway?_

XxX

It was Bella and Jake's wedding. Their venue was the beach and the bride wore a simplistically beautiful cream gown. Her hair was loose and the groom wore a shirt.

As maid-of-honour, she was dressed in a gold shift dress, compared to the other bridesmaids wearing silver. They made a classy vision, standing across from the accompanying groomsmen. She stood between Emily and Leah, with Kim bringing up the rear.

Emily leant in and whispered, "Don't they look adorable?"

She snorted. "If it was anyone else, I'd throw up."

Leah nudged her elbow and shook her head. Luckily, the happy couple were blissfully unaware.

XxX

The reception carried long into the right after Jake and Bella left for their honeymoon. KeKe had danced with every male present and was about to sit when Paul plucked up the courage to ask her to dance.

He spent the remainder of the night holding her close, feeling her relax against him, his wolf purring in content.

When the guests left for the evening, it was only natural that she would go back to his place for the requisite night cap before a night between his sheets…

He smelled the coffee as he woke up. Rolling over, his hand stretched across the sheets. The bed was cold but he heard the shower running.

He was about to join her when the water stopped and a rush of steam preceded her entrance.

"Now why waste all that time when you know I'm going to pull you in again."

She slapped his hand away. "I'll have to defer the pleasure. I have to catch the noon flight."

"You're leaving?" He grabbed her hand.

"I have business to see to. I'll be a week…"

"A week!" His voice sounded petulant.

She shrugged. "Maybe two. I'll be back then."

XxX

It was a month of long meetings, rushed meals and creative differences. The strain of sitting hunched was playing havoc on her muscles. The long hours didn't help much either.

Bella and Jake had returned a couple of weeks ago and she'd promised to return as soon as possible.

XxX

She reached the flat planning on taking a long hot bath. Yoga wasn't working and the idea of socialising sent her to tears. She didn't see the person standing in the corner of her apartment entrance until she was near the door.

His stance was strained and she knew yoga might not be the answer but sex with Paul Lahote was!


	26. Paul in Wonderland

**Rating: T/M for implied sexy times**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC - KeKe**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: He knew he was taking a risk but he couldn't be without her any more.**

 **Prompt: 'Break the Rules.'**

 **Word-Count: 621 – I tried I really did!**

 **A/N: Follow-on from Alternative Therapies.**

He'd woken up to the smell of coffee and a fully dressed KeKe about to rush out the door.

"Oh good, you're up. I have to go to work but I'll leave my keys. I don't know what time I'll be back, but I've left my number."

With that she was gone.

XxX

Paul took the keys and explored the city. His wolf was on edge, knowing she was near but not with _him_. The man was no country bumpkin but this place was certainly not La Push. The aromas tormented him and he indulged his appetite, choosing the inexpensive vendors. He followed his nose around, watching the people go by, unsure how long he would be on his own.

He could imagine himself and KeKe doing the tourist thing and seeing the sights.

XxX

It was late when he heard the door click open and footsteps along the hall, heading his way. He watched as she stripped off, lifting the quilt as she slipped in and he pulled her into his chest.

The pattern carried on for the next four days.

On the sixth, he was in the supermarket when his phone rang off.

"As of 12:30 today, my work is complete. We're all going out to celebrate."

He made his way back, meeting her at the entrance. The smile on her face was infectious as they reached her door, their eyes hooded with lust and want.

XxX

They reached the restaurant after everyone else had arrived. He opened the menu to find that there were no prices listed.

When he pointed this out, KeKe shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it. Pick what you want. It's on me." She addressed the group. "This is your only chance to get your own back for those seventeen hour days!"

"How's the lobster?"

"Where's the Dom Perion!"

Laughter echoed but he didn't feel right. Call him old fashioned, but he believed in going Dutch at the very least.

"KeKe?"

She sighed, meeting him head on. "Look Paul, this is what we're going to do. You are going to join in and pick what you want. Call it revenge for abandoning you these last few days." He went to protest. "Then tomorrow, we can do the tourist thing and you can pick where we eat and I'll even let you go Dutch. Deal?"

He smirked. "I pay or no deal."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Jeez, men are so complicated. You should live a little Paul. Break the rules."

XxX

The next day more than lived up Paul's expectations of the perfect date.

They went for breakfast and had mimosas. KeKe had arranged for them to get a helicopter ride of the city. She agreed to go Dutch.

They had street food for lunch, strolling through the parks, taking a buggy ride and calling in on any shop that caught their eye.

They ended the night with a show before dinner and drinks, returning to the apartment for lazy loving.

XxX

It was mid-morning when they arrived at the airport, and instead of heading for the departures, they made straight for the runway, a car waiting for to take them to the private jet. Paul was feeling more small town than ever and could only watch as she charmed the pilot into loading their luggage before taking her seat.

"Not that I don't appreciate the privacy, but why a jet?"

"I hate my luggage being limited and haven't you ever thought of joining the mile-high club?"

He saw her eyes signal the room in the back. She leant in closer, "It's a bedroom Paul. Let's see how much turbulence we can cause!"

Paul knew in that moment, he'd died and gone to Heaven!


	27. Clippings

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Comfort/ Romance**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC - KeKe**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: A relationship is a series of steps. How fast you take them, is up to the couple.**

 **Prompt: Picture of newspaper**

 **Word-Count: 575**

 **A/N: Follow on from Pau in Wonderland**

He laid the paper on the side of the table as he dished up the food from the diner.

"Any plans for today?"

"I'm going house shopping with Bella."

His heart stilled. "I thought you could move in with me." There was a slight pause. "I know we haven't discussed it…"

She laughed. "You want me to move in with you?" He nodded. "Sure why not? But I still need to go house shopping."

"Why?"

"I need a studio."

XxX

By late afternoon, they had exhausted most of the options, leaving Bella to suggest the old Cullen place.

KeKe was curious enough to indulge Bella's whim. She hadn't been able to visit the house until now and she was still taken aback by its openness.

"It's beautiful."

KeKe gave a snort. "It's too big."

"Let's look inside first."

XxX

"So what do you think?"

"It's cold."

"Oh."

"Clinical. The edges are too rigid. Let's get out of here."

Bella sighed, "There's always La Push."

XxX

The homes were more simplistic than those of Forks and there wasn't a great selection.

"What's the likelihood of getting planning permission, if I wanted to extend."

The realtor was brief. "The people here would want to ensure any addition was in-keeping with the current houses."

Her response was non-committal.

XxX

It was the next day and Paul had arranged to meet KeKe at Sam's.

She'd been with the Council most of the day, and practically collapsed into Paul's lap.

"Good day?"

"You've got a real stubborn bunch of people haven't you?"

The others laughed, knowing how right she was.

"They like my plans and agree they fit in. Now all I need is a crew to do the work." She looked at Sam. "When can you start?"

Sam was taken aback. "Erm, we've got a few projects to tie up. It'll take a couple of weeks."

"Sounds fine."

"Not that I'm not willing, but why us?"

She gave a shrug. "Local house, local builders."

"Makes sense."

XxX

The design was simple enough and it would leave a dramatic effect. The two storey house would gain a wrap-around fence with bay windows and be reinforced with a layer of steel between the bricks and wooden panelling.

The bottom floor would have an open plan kitchen and living space, bathroom and bedroom. The second floor would have four main rooms and an en-suite, all kitted out for her various artistic projects. The attic would be left as a technology room.

Every member of the pack pitched in to get the build completed for KeKe, not only because it was a good project, but because they considered her family.

It was their way.

XxX

She'd refused their offers to help decorate, insisting that they find out at the party. Emily offered to help with food but she laughed.

"I only cook when it's necessary, or the mood strikes. I won't be spending hours slaving away in a kitchen. I'll leave that to the caterers."

XxX

It was one of the grandest events they'd seen in a long time. There were tables laden with food, fine meats grilling and glasses of champagne, wine and beer.

The music was light and provided the right backdrop. Everyone enjoyed themselves and no-one had to wash-up.

XxX

It was late by the time everyone left and Paul carried KeKe to bed. She stirred as he laid her on the bed, waking in time for 'First Night' sex…


	28. Fate's Bitter Pill

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Sam/OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: When history repeats itself, events of the past are reborn.**

 **Prompt: Karma**

 **Word-Count: 526**

 **A/N: I mean no disrespect to the Quileute legends. I merely imply that people can manipulate them to their own advantage.**

The Pack was in turmoil.

Jared Cameron had broken trust with his imprint by having an illicit affair. His defence was that he had needs that Kim _wouldn't_ provide.

XxX

It was late by the time Sam Uley arrived at the widow's cottage. Since her husband passed, she had moved out of the opulent home her husband had built but taken over his position on the Council.

As she was his grand-mother, it was down to Sam to get her view on the imprint fiasco.

"Come in young one." Once her tone had been affectionate. Now there was only detachment.

"Mrs Uley." He'd dropped the grand-mother label years ago. "I've come about the Cameron case."

She gave a snort. "How can I help you?"

"Kim wants Jared's indiscretion dealt with officially. The Council have given their vote. We just need yours."

"I assume there is a majority?" Sam nodded. "Then what will my word do?"

"It's procedure."

"Well I say, once a cheater always a cheater. Kim made her bed and now she must lie in it."

"Don't you understand…"

"I see you've inherited the short memory that blights the male line. Well, I haven't."

He sighed. "Maja."

"Your pack-mate and his imprint broke her heart. I'll not forget it. They deserve each other. That's my final say on the matter."

"Grand-ma…"

"You are so like your father. You think a few sentiments will sway me? I'm too old and set in my ways to change now."

He was about to leave, when his heart's cry broke the silence.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You lost me my grand-daughter. You chose yourself over family and once again, you choose the easy option. Go back to your imprint Samuel and enjoy the consequences Karma has showered you with."

XxX

It was dawn when the old woman left the cabin and made her way to the woods. As she approached the family burial grounds, she stumbled, catching herself on a tree branch.

Her pace slowed as she reached the grave that should never have been.

'Camryn Uley.

You brought us happiness.'

 _The poor darling had been too eager for this world and had only lived a few days. Maja had been distraught over Jared choosing Kim, a girl who had taken great pleasure in tormenting her._

 _She had done her best to look after her, but the world beyond La Push had called and Maja had answered, taking the scholarship and new chance of life._

She left the grave and moved closer to where her husband lay.

 _She'd been sixteen when he first met her and told the Council he'd imprinted. Her family urged her to marry him and what followed was years of abuse and isolation along with his indiscretions. No-one believed that he'd betrayed her this way._

 _She was his imprint, the love of his life._

 _But it was all a lie. He'd wanted her and when his true imprint had come along, he'd continued the charade of caring husband, whilst supporting his whore._

Shaking her head, she left the grave with a trickle of saliva and returned to the solitude of her home.


	29. The Night's Distractions

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Family/ Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: OCs**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** It all started as a way to distract the little ones from the harsh realities of the world. She never really believed that it would come true.

 **Prompt: Fall Bucket List**

 **Word-Count: 522**

 **A/N: So the characters here are from my story 'Not your average human', posted on fanfiction. This piece wasn't greatly received as I didn't forewarn my readers of some of the darker graphic content – which I take full responsibility for! The timeline has been shaken up here and doesn't follow the original plan.**

"You knew this would happen. We've been planning this for years."

Silence greeted her.

"I got you through your first semester. It's not even a full year."

She sighed as her companion remained silent.

XxX

 _It had all started as a game. They'd make a list of things they would do if they won the lottery. The fact they couldn't afford to play the lottery was neither here nor there._

 _It was a game of make-believe if you will._

 _The most extravagant answer would win the right to select the movie for family night._

 _Grace had been really imaginative then, giving ideas such as flying on an elephant – after watching a certain animated classic – sailing around the world and having tea with a tiger._

 _It was only when she started school and studying 'Geography', that the plans slowly took place._

XxX

 _Grace always knew that one day her sister would want to go away for a while. The others talked about it, whenever they thought she was asleep. They spoke of 'building a fund' to repay her for all she'd done._

 _Grace couldn't remember her mother or her father. There had always been Bella. She made sure the family were not split apart and sent to 'care'. She was the one to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads, whilst the rest were in 'school'._

 _It wasn't always easy. Her brothers hated school. Well one of them did. So Bella made a bargain. Get your exams done, keep your head in and never give them a reason to split us up._

 _Grace hated the thought of being 'split-up'. It was alright for her, she was the baby and there was always someone to look after her._

 _Things were better when the others were old enough to start working. It left Bella with a bit of time to focus on her own career._

 _She'd taken catering classes with a mind to starting her own business as there would always be people to feed._

 _Her real passion was construction, namely 'building a home'._

 _Her sister Precious was more focused on keeping clean and studied hair and beauty. She was the one to dress Grace in pink and paint her little finger nails._

 _Rusty followed Kit into Construction, leaving the twins, Skye and Salvatore - Salvo to everyone else – and herself in school and too young to think seriously about the future._

XxX

"We're here now. Are you still sulking?"

"I'm not sulking!" She realised the trap too late and earned a triumphant smirk.

"I don't want you to go!"

"You know I need this. You have the others to look after you!"

"It won't be the same."

"I know I didn't raise you to be selfish. I get that you're upset. I'm going to miss you all but how else am I going to see the pandas, or have tea with the tigers?"

The memory of her childish ideas brought a smile to her face and the sisters embraced before joining the others to watch their de-facto mother, commence step one of the 'Bucket list', created many Falls ago…


	30. Game, Set, Match

**Rating: T/M for references to suicide**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: OC KeKe**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: What happens when an neglected, child-genius meets the Supernatural?**

 **Prompt: 'I was thirteen years old when…'**

 **Word-Count: 509**

 **A/N: KeKe's tale.**

 _I was thirteen years old when my father invited me home for the summer. His potential investors had strong family values, which meant the end of my ten-year banishment. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel._

XxX

Our guests arrived the next morning for _brunch_ , dressed in suits and dresses that were 'appropriate' enough to satisfy the occasion. My new outfit couldn't compete with their crisp perfection, leaving only my personality to rely on.

As the summer progressed, there were numerous invitations to each other's homes and I was always left with the feeling that they were trying to analyse me.

It made for a stressful few weeks and as September grew close, I was thankful that I would not have to endure them for much longer.

Boy was I deluded.

We were at dinner when the announcement was made that they were to attend my school and it was all I could do to finish my meal.

XxX

The newbies clung to me as though I was their messiah, the general routine compared to my recent release felt constrictive and I couldn't shake the feeling that all my careful planning was about to be destroyed.

I had used my 'vacation' time to complete my schooling, so that I could finally focus on my dreams of studying Fine Art at Yale.

"Anyone can be an artist." Or "That's a soft subject", were the lighter remarks my choices garnered. My library weekends were restricted, unless I rose at the crack of dawn to get a couple of hours in before the others woke.

Then there was my fashion sense, or lack of.

Soon, nothing became sacred but I learned to withdraw to a safe place, where there were no critics and I was still in control of my life…

XxX

Everywhere I went, there they were. In the morning, en-route to breakfast, invading the studios.

They banded together to turn my life upside down and I began to look for ways to escape.

The others were clever enough not to be too obvious in their campaign but as the exams grew near, my descent to desperation became all too clear.

XxX

I can't remember taking my exams. All I know is that when I returned to my room in an attempt to hide, all I could think was that I would never be free.

So when I woke up in hospital, after a suicide attempt, it was to discover that the Cullens had sold their home and had moved on. The friendship they hoped to harness, failed.

My father was disappointed and was prepared to disown me.

"If you do, I'll be placed into care. People are bound to ask questions?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Discharge me and let me go to College. I won't ask for help. Then when I'm eighteen, you'll be free of me."

XxX

I guess in a way I should be thankful to the Cullens for making me the person I am today.

Determined, ambitious and independent.

I should be, but I'm not.


	31. Disconnect

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural Romance**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** The wolf watches his imprint from afar.

The usual need and instinct to be with her was absent but not the drive to protect.

 **Prompt: N/A**

 **Word-Count: 596**

 **A/N: What happens when the imprint isn't connected by familiar bonds?**

XxX

Of course she'd heard of them!

Everyone knew the story. The boys would disappear for weeks to return beefed up and mad as anything.

Occasionally, one of the local girls would wind up as part of their group and then the whole world could have disappeared for all the notice they paid.

Oh well, it wasn't any of her concern.

XxX

The class was winding up for the evening as she packed away her camera. Some parents had commissioned her to record their little darlings as they prepared for the live recital that weekend.

It meant a few extra dollars in her pocket.

And the children were so sincere and focused, it was a pleasure.

XxX

It was late by the time she arrived home, whistling for Alpha. He'd shown up some months ago and had been a true companion, loyal and devoted.

He stood on the steps of her porch, waiting for her approach, before herding her inside and waiting patiently whilst she locked the door.

She heard his soft pads as he followed her down the hall and into the kitchen, ready for his evening meal.

She'd learnt not to give him the dry stuff, he would only reject it. He preferred off cuts from the butchers and would sometimes do his own hunting.

Whatever.

"You're in for a treat tonight bubba." placing the tin in front of face to let him see the deer's image.

As usual, the bowl was cleared in seconds, before he made himself comfortable at her feet.

It wasn't long before they were heading upstairs to bed. Alpha always slept at the base, meaning she'd finally bought the four poster of her dreams. She loved the added protection the curtains afforded as well as the illusion of grandeur.

Sleep came easy, for which she was glad. A full day's activity proved conducive to a better day on the morrow, at least she hoped…

Outside, her protector watched eager to meet her officially.

It had been quite by chance that Paul Lahote had seen her. He'd been stocking up at the store when she had passed by, her eyes wistfully scanning the food, adding items at will. When they had both reached for the same tub of ice-cream – Cookie dough – he looked at her through the corner of his eye as she changed her mind and went for chocolate chip. Shrugging she glanced back at him and that's when he saw her.

She left him cooling by the ice-cream and by the time he reached the checkouts, she had left the store.

XxX

It was the end of his Alpha-enforced isolation and after learning her schedule, adjusted his classes to match her own, before choosing the desk at the back, her desk of preference.

She drifted in bare seconds before the teacher, not batting an eyelid when she saw him and sat down.

XxX

Carter was waiting outside her locker, his eyes assessing.

"I don't see any damage." He raised his brow. "Maybe it's internal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Word on the street is that you've been sitting next to the Beast?"

Paul heard her laugh and swat at him, sensing Jared nearby.

"Beast? Is that what they're calling us now?"

Paul sighed in resignation, watching as the boy took his girl's arm and dragged her to lunch.

"I doubt they're together. I'm not getting any vibes from her."

Paul shrugged. "As long as she's happy."

"Are you gonna let her get away?"

Paul gave a smirk. "Who says that?"

Jared clapped him on the back. "That's my boy."


	32. The Gift

**Rating: T/M for implied abuse.**

 **Genre: Angst/ Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Edward – Non canon**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Our beginnings aren't always known to us.**

 **Prompt: The box**

 **Word-Count: 541**

 **A/N: Shamefully late, but the muse wouldn't play ball!**

The ground felt cool beneath my feet as I pounded through the forest, shaking away my worries…

XxX

 _Edward's rejection stung and I no longer wanted to see him._

 _"Leave."_

 _"Bella, I…"_

 _"Just go Edward."_

 _I heard him sigh as he slipped out the window._

XxX

The next few days were tough. Edward was on a mission to make up to me but I couldn't stand it. I couldn't shake the way his eyes had gone cold as he flew back across the room and crouched against the wall.

Now he wanted to pretend it never happened.

What made is worse was the way Alice got involved.

"C'mon Bella, Edward's said he's sorry."

"Look Alice, this is between me and Edward. So back off."

She pouted and flashed the begging eyes but I didn't care. I had had enough of rejection to last a life-time. I wasn't going to force myself on anyone else.

XxX

The box had been on the table as I returned from school.

Along with my father.

His presence denied me the opportunity to open the box. As did his state.

My existence had only been recently made aware to him. He'd gone from bachelor to father within days. The fact that I'd had a rough past was the last thing he needed to hear.

I had expected him to flee the moment Social Services presented him with my files. The facts were short of details which he took in his stride. Still, the new role was complex and Edward's presence only amplified it.

We weren't at the picturesque father-daughter stage yet but he was willing to try.

XxX

It was several days before I had a chance to open the package. It had been a long and tiring day and all I wanted was a run but my father had insisted on 'quality-time'.

Which meant going to the diner and talking. A lot of talking!

I scented the strong heat and spices unfamiliar. Bringing it upstairs, I closed the door and shut the world out.

Inside was a crudely cut hunters' knife, its edges were sharp as I slid my finger along the blade. Inside there was a small silver chain with a pendant in the shape of a paw. The intricate detail was awe-inspiring and gave me the sense of family.

Attached was a letter.

"Daughter,

Our paths have not crossed in years and likely will not cross except in spirit. I leave this necklace to you, as per tradition.

You, being my daughter in blood, should follow my example and one day; share this with your own daughter.

Whilst I was not there for you, our ways must be followed.

Your Mother."

There was no forwarding address or affectionate tone.

She'd done her duty, leaving me to my own.

XxX

I wore the necklace with pride, the only reminder of the mother that had rejected me from birth, casting me along what would become a familiar path of rejection.

Until now.

The necklace gave me the strength to say good-bye to the Cullens and the life I had briefly wanted. Edward had begged me to take him back but I was over it.

I would build a life with the people who wanted me.


	33. One door closes

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Edward**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Break-ups are never easy, eventually a compromise must be reached.**

 **Prompt: 'Outside the diner, a black pick-up rolled to a stop'**

 **Word-Count: 507**

 **A/N: I'm no Edward fan but even he needs closure.**

Outside the diner, a black pick-up rolled to a stop.

XxX

It was summer and the Diner was hiring. The work acted as a distraction, alongside the many offers from Jess, Ange and even Jacob Black.

Shortly after Edward and I broke up, I apologised for the way I used him. He was hurt but he soon forgave me.

Edward and his family took longer to shake off, especially Alice.

"Come on Bella, Edward loves you."

"He may think so but that hasn't stopped him taking over my life."

"That's not fair!"

"It's my opinion. Deal with it."

There was only one way to break through to them.

XxX

The two identical crates had arrived via courier. Alice had been surprised. She hadn't ordered anything.

There was a letter attached.

"Dear Alice,

Now you have someone who won't mind being treated like a doll."

Alice pulled a face.

Edward opened his letter.

"Dear Edward,

Now you have someone who won't expect you to act like a regular teenage, hormonal boy."

She'd signed the card with a simple 'Bella'.

The crates were open in seconds, revealing two mannequins with matching brown wigs that were eerily similar to Bella, herself.

Edward and Alice were disturbed but Rosalie and Emmett saw the funny side.

"She's got a sense of humour."

"How could she do this?"

"Maybe she's tired of being treated like a doll. She's not some fragile creature. She's human, with all the wants and needs you can't understand."

"But we're in love…"

Carlisle chose to intervene. "I think it's time we move on, Edward. Bella has chosen another life. If you love her, you'll let her go."

Edward didn't answer.

XxX

They packed up the house the next day and Edward begged for the chance to say his good-byes.

He'd heard about the diner job but did not approve. Bella shouldn't be slaving away like this! She deserved so much more. In the beginning, he'd been annoyed by the derogatory way she spoke of herself and had done his best to get her to see how he saw her.

Alice had asked to help, hence the 'Barbie Bella.'

He heard the backdoor open and saw Bella carry the large bags. Rushing over, he took the bags from her hands.

"I can manage."

"I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Bella, we're leaving."

"Oh?"

He searched her eyes for a reaction. Finding none, he sighed.

"We'll be going to Alaska for a while. We've friends there."

Still no reaction.

"I only wanted to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I want to be with someone who wants me for me. Someone who doesn't want to change me."

"I never…"

"Then why let Alice have her way?"

"I was trying to help. You don't think much of yourself…"

"That's my prerogative." She paused. "When do you leave?"

"Almost immediately. We won't be back."

"Be happy Edward."

He leaned in close and placed a kiss on her head.

When she looked up, he was gone.


	34. Family Affairs

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Family/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Charlie**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** The can was found across the street, battered and bruised, mirroring the owner across the road.

 **Prompt: Picture of Can**

 **Word-Count: 528**

 **A/N:**

XxX

Charlie Swan had been on his way home from a conference with another officer, when the call came in.

"Male, six foot two, tanned skin, black hair reported missing. Last seen at leaving work at six o'clock, this evening."

The address was given and the officer on duty asked if he would mind attending. Charlie shook his head. These last minute calls were to be expected in his line of work. As a visiting Chief, it was his duty to assist in his host town.

XxX

The woman before his was poised and controlled, unlike the rest of the family.

"We found someone matching the description you gave. He's in a bad shape. We'd need you to identify him."

XxX

She'd always hated the surgical stench attached to the hospital, having been a frequent attendee in her youth.

She followed the doctor to the bed and her stomach dropped as she recognised her younger brother.

At her nod, the doctor motioned to a tray containing contents of his pockets.

There was a card with a hand-written number and today's date and a time. She motioned the card to her brother, who took it before anyone else noticed it.

XxX

It was another hour before they were left alone. She dialled the number and was put through to a little-known loan shark.

"You found the number?"

"I take it you're responsible for my brother's state?"

"We left a few…reminders."

"I want evidence of the money you think he owes."

They arranged a time and place to meet.

XxX

The figures were all too clear as the family went through the paperwork. Their brother's ex had taken her penchant for designer gear to a dangerous level.

Anger was the predominant emotion that the family held for her.

"How could she do this?"

Bella wasn't one for second-guessing. She had thought the woman loved Kit and had put up with her self-obsessed ways.

"I'll pay the money."

The outcry was instant.

"Why should you have to?"

"It's not your debt."

But her mind was made up.

XxX

The loan shark eyed her lazily, taking in the curves stopping at her face.

"The money's all there?"

"Count it of you like."

He smiled, showing misshapen teeth. "I trust you, lady. I wish all my customers were like you."

"How else do you expect people to pay you back when they're laid up in hospital?"

He shrugged. "It sends a message."

"You've got your money. Leave my brother alone."

She walked away, ignoring the eyes leering behind.

XxX

The officer was at the hospital when she arrived to collect her brother.

"We've been unable to find out what happened to your brother. If you know of anything…"

It was all she could do to keep her face bland.

He sighed and passed her a card. "Well, if you think of anything, you have my number."

It was only when she was alone that she read the name, Chief Charlie Swan, Forks Police Department.

Back home, it was a subdued Bella that met the rest of the family. When asked what the matter was, her response was,

"I think I met my father."


	35. Facade

**Rating: M for sexual scenes. More graphic details than previous attempts.**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** She'd accepted her role in the Pack. Now if only people would mind their own business, everything would be alright.

 **Prompt: '** Artificial'

 **Word-Count: 531 – Heavily cropped. Link to extended version enclosed.**

 **A/N: So I've been re-reading fanfics such as Little Furry Cannibals 'Wicked little things' and Paulover23 'Forever is a really long time', both found on fanfiction and they have provided some of the inspiration for this piece. I mean no disrespect to the Quileute legends. I think most of you know and understand need to shake things about a little. Please feel free to comment on my attempts at a sex scene – all constructive criticism is appreciated.**

XxX

"Bella, you need to come to La Push."

They arrived to see the grey and red wolves circling each other, their Alpha close by.

Bella wasn't sure who she was running to but Sam's sudden grip on the back of her shirt stilled her.

"Jacob! Paul! You shouldn't be doing this. You're supposed to be brothers, stop it!"

There were a few more swipes from the pair before the red wolf wondered over to the bushes, leaving the silver to phase in the open, the sound of Bella's heartbeat increasing resulting in a smirk.

"Get cleaned up. Report to mine in an hour."

XxX

She pushed him into a chair, getting hot water to mop away the now dried blood that marred his face and chest.

"Why do you have to attack each other?"

"Maybe you should blame your conversations?"

She stilled, confused. "I've never said anything to Jacob. Or anyone else for that matter."

He gave a snort. "That doesn't stop them running their mouths off."

"Let them say what they want. It's our decision."

Her movements slowed as she became aware of his naked state. Still high on the adrenalin rush, she made no protest as Paul pulled himself up, lifting her also as he merged his lips with hers. Pressing her against his body, she felt him twitch against her, waking her from the sexual slumber.

She wasn't surprised to feel the mattress as Paul's body pinned her to the bed, beginning his descent on her skin. One hand held both of her above her head whilst the other plucked at her nipples, leaving her writhing against him.

He took his time, playing all her pleasure spots, getting satisfaction from her moans.

This was how he liked her best, weak and submissive to his needs. Not the imprint or even the wolf.

As he flipped her onto her stomach, releasing her hands, she waited until he gave the command, the memory of his spanking still present.

Paul took his time as he scented her behind, his finger playing idly with her clit, allowing the frustration to build, his hand pleasuring himself in the meantime.

XxX

"You're late."

Bella mumbled an apology but Paul was unrepentant, the scent of his imprint provoking the previously irate Jacob.

"This antagonism needs to stop. I will not allow my pack tearing strips of each other."

"You should tell him to respect Bella."

"You should tell Baby Alpha to keep his nose out of my business."

It was Bella who took the stand, her frustration evident.

"Both of you stop. Jacob, whatever Paul and I do is between us. Paul, Jake is my friend. He wouldn't have anything to complain about if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

He responded with a snarl. "Pup needs to know you're mine. So do you."

"Yes I'm yours Paul, you made that very clear."

"Bella…"

"Enough. I'm tired of everyone butting in to our business. You need to focus on your own and we'll do the same. Please."

XxX

That night, Paul thought about his imprint.

He never questioned her about it, preferring the artificial role of ignorance he'd unknowingly assumed the day the imprint struck.


	36. Facade - Extended Version

**Rating: M for sexual scenes. More graphic details than previous attempts.**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** She'd accepted her role in the Pack. Now if only people would mind their own business, everything would be alright.

 **Prompt: '** Artificial'

 **Word-Count:**

 **A/N: So I've been re-reading fanfics such as Little Furry Cannibals 'Wicked little things' and Paulover23 'Forever is a really long time', both found on fanfiction and they have provided some of the inspiration for this piece. I mean no disrespect to the Quileute legends. I think most of you know and understand need to shake things about a little. Please feel free to comment on my attempts at a sex scene – all constructive criticism is appreciated.**

XxX

It was the same old argument.

Jake had been devastated when he hadn't imprinted on Bella but had eventually consoled himself that she would always be in his life. It was her imprint he took issue with.

"I don't see how you can stand it Bells. He doesn't even respect you!"

Jake's words were true but she didn't appreciate the lecture. "Jake I love you but this really isn't any of your concern."

"I see it in his head. We all do. He's a brute Bella."

"He's instinctual. That's what makes him such a good wolf and Sam's Beta."

"You're not a wolf though."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I like the rough and tumble?"

XxX

The conversation made its way through the pack-mind as Jake's control evaporated.

From the corner of his eye, he spied the subject of his ire and made his way full-throttle, catching him off guard as they were herded into the woods by the ever-present Alpha.

XxX

She had pulled into the driveway when Jared came running out from the trees.

"Bella, you need to come to La Push."

He lifted her into passenger seat before reaching the driver's side and revving the engine.

They arrived to see the grey and red wolves circling each other, their Alpha close by.

Bella wasn't sure who she was running to but Sam's sudden grip on the back of her shirt stilled her.

"Jacob! Paul! You shouldn't be doing this. You're supposed to be brothers, stop it!"

There were a few more swipes from the pair before the red wolf wondered over to the bushes, leaving the silver to phase in the open, the sound of Bella's heartbeat increasing resulting in a smirk.

"Get cleaned up. Report to mine in an hour."

Bella made her way over to Paul, acting as his crutch as his body succumbed to the blows he'd no doubt justly earned.

XxX

She pushed him into a chair, getting hot water to mop away the now dried blood that marred his face and chest.

"Why do you have to attack each other?"

"Maybe you should blame your conversations?"

She stilled, confused. "I've never said anything to Jacob. Or anyone else for that matter."

He gave a snort. "That doesn't stop them running their mouths off."

"Well, let them say what they want. It's our decision."

Her movements slowed as she became aware of his naked state. Still high on the adrenalin rush, she made no protest as Paul pulled himself up, lifting her as he merged his lips with hers. Pressing her against his body, she felt him twitch against her, waking her from the sexual slumber.

She wasn't surprised to feel the mattress as Paul's body pinned her to the bed, beginning his descent on her skin. One hand held both of her above her head whilst the other plucked at her nipples, leaving her writhing against him.

He took his time, playing all her pleasure spots, getting satisfaction from her moans.

This was how he liked her best, weak and submissive to his needs. Not the imprint or even the wolf. Though it wouldn't be long before _He_ came out to play.

As he flipped her onto her stomach, releasing her hands, she waited until he gave the command, the memory of his last spanking still present.

Paul took his time as he scented her behind, his finger playing idly with her clit, allowing the frustration to build, his hand pleasuring himself in the meantime.

Only when he was ready, did he position them both for penetration, his hands holding Bella in place.

He'd been surprised to find out she was a virgin, before the wolf exalted in the knowledge that he'd be her one and only. Talk had been rife between her and the leech, barely having a moment apart.

 _Before he left her in the woods_.

His wolf growled at the thought as Bella reached climax seconds before Paul. Even then he lingered inside, his hands on her breasts eliciting enough friction for another round.

XxX

The smell of sex preceded them both as they reached Sam's house.

The alpha noted that Bella had at least made an effort to wash.

"You're late."

Bella mumbled an apology but Paul was unrepentant, the scent of his imprint provoking the previously irate Jacob.

"This antagonism needs to stop. I will not allow my pack tearing strips of each other."

"You should tell him to respect Bella."

"You should tell Baby Alpha to keep his nose out of my business."

It was Bella who took the stand, her frustration evident.

"Both of you stop. Jacob, whatever Paul and I do is between us. Paul, Jake is my friend. He wouldn't have anything to complain about if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

He responded with a snarl. "Pup needs to know you're mine. So do you."

"Yes I'm yours Paul, you made that very clear."

"Bella…"

"Enough. I'm tired of everyone butting in to our business. You need to focus on your own and we'll do the same. Please."

She left the cabin, aware of Paul behind her as they returned to their separate lives and homes.

XxX

That night, Paul thought about his imprint.

They hadn't had the best starts. He'd been so angry to be lashed to the Leech-lover.

He'd wanted to block her out but the damn imprint tied his will-power in knots and he'd seduced her into his bed, taken her virginity.

Since then he'd only brought her round when he needed his fix and her body opened every damn time.

Lately though, he'd been feeling unsatisfied. He'd thought the sex would be enough but now, thanks to Jake and the Pack, he was looking further into this messed up situation.

Bella never protested, always leaving quietly when he'd finished with her.

Sometimes he arrived home to find plates of food that he originally accredited to Emily.

Sam soon set him straight.

"It's the imprint. Jake's always saying that Bella's a care-taker. Not even you are immune to that. Though I don't see why she bothers."

He never questioned her about it, preferring the artificial role of ignorance he'd unknowingly assumed the day the imprint struck.

All the while Bella was left dealing with the business of being someone she wanted but did not need that needed but did not want her, in return.


	37. Detox

**Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: She'd given him everything but it wasn't enough. Now she must learn to live for herself once more.**

 **Prompt: Artificial**

 **Word-Count: 1,546**

 **A/N: Prequel to Façade.**

It was guilt that woke her up to a world without Edward. For the way she had shut herself off from friends and her father.

Guilt that motivated her to get a second job, so the long hours without _him_ would be productive.

Guilt fuelled her determination to finish school and make a life for herself.

Guilt that caused her to shut out the memories of Edward Cullen and his family. Both good and bad.

XxX

It was hard at first, doing all the mundane human activities. School-work, cooking, cleaning. Eventually though, it all became her routine and soon the artificial façade of living, became genuine.

Her job at the Newton's paid for her expenses. The bakery allowed her to save for College, wherever that would be. Then, when the Leisure Centre in Port Angeles opened its doors, she applied for the position of Life-guard – having trained back in Arizona. That particular role would become her atonement, for having become wrapped up in their lives to begin with.

XxX

There was still something missing in her life. So when she found the motorbikes and took them to Jacob Black, the answer was clear. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who was content to be in her company.

It had been so long since she had that confidence.

Jacob's warm personality helped chase away the cold that had lingered ever since Edward left her in the woods.

Actually, that wasn't right.

 _It had started after Edward had appeared in Port Angeles, saving her from the men that had herded her._

 _He had said he'd felt very protective of her, which led to him creeping into her room at night and watching her sleep._

 _At first he'd been content to sit on the chair and she'd slept on blissfully unaware, his scent filling her senses and lulling her to acceptance._

 _One night, Bella had been tossing in her sleep and had been about to roll off the bed, when a cool hand gripped her waist and pulled her back to safety._

 _She'd spent the rest of the night curled into Edward's chest, his cold skin sending shivers all over._

XxX

It was late afternoon when she pulled up alongside the cabin in the woods. There were voices coming from inside as she gathered the forgotten order and made her way to the door.

Sam Uley answered her knock, confusion in his eyes.

"Bella Swan? What are you doing here?"

She motioned to the parcel in her arms. "You didn't collect your order."

Standing aside, he motioned her in and followed her to the table. Jared sat, his legs astride, whilst Emily hovered close by.

Laying it down, she stepped back from the group.

They lifted the lid, revealing the birthday cake they'd ordered for Paul.

"It looks wonderful. Thank-you for coming out here."

"It was on my way."

"Well let me get you something for your trouble."

Emily pressed the $10 into the protesting hand and was about to ask her to stay when Paul entered the room.

"Hey, what's with all the… What's she doing here?"

Surprised at the antagonism emanating from the man, she stepped closer to the door. "I'll leave you to your party."

She missed the sight of Sam slapping the youth about the head but not the brief fission that passed between them as their eyes met.

The look didn't have the chance to last and she was soon on her way back to Forks.

XxX

Jacob was worried. His best friend had gone missing and was rumoured to be hanging with Sam Uley and his cronies.

Bella hated how upset he was and arranged a trip to the movies with the people from Forks. It was doomed from the start as most people either bailed or had come down with the flu. In the end, it was Jake, Bella and Mike Newton that attended.

Mike was looking worse for wear and when he ran out of the theatre ready to puke, Bella and Jake took it as a cue to leave.

"You should hold out for a real man, who can embrace the gore and fake blood."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not really holding out for anyone."

Jake's smile stilled. He hadn't wanted to risk going over old wounds but it had been months.

He took her hand. "Bella, don't you think it's time you tried again?"

His warmth enveloped her. "Maybe. It's just…"

His eyes were patient and understanding.

"Things with Edward weren't always easy. He liked things to go his way, which meant he wanted to control what I read, what I watched. In the end, he didn't love me enough to stay."

"Why did you stay with him?"

She shrugged. "He was the first boy I really noticed. He was always so brooding and mysterious. He drew me in and I fell for him."

His arm came around her as he pulled her into his chest. That was how Mike Newton found them. They dropped him home before moving onto Bella's. Charlie was on lates so Bella invited Jake in. She led the way upstairs as they crashed on the bed, Jacob pulling her close.

XxX

At some point in the night Jake woke, his fever high and a rush of adrenalin forcing him to leave Bella's bed and sneak out into the night.

He couldn't think straight as fragments of the conversation replayed in his head.

"He drew me in…he wanted to control."

It made him angry that someone would treat another human being like that. If he was with Bella, he'd never restrict her. He only wanted her to see him that way he did.

He couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to change. The fever rose as his muscles shook and the echo of his Tribe's stories filled his head, along with the thoughts of Sam Uley.

In his place, a red wolf now resided.

XxX

She didn't know why Jake wasn't answering her calls or texts. She had tried dropping by the Black home but Billy barred her entrance.

"He needs to rest."

It was a few days later that she saw him and Sam's cronies at the diner. The sight of Jake in full health cut deep, especially when the look in his eye stopped her from approaching. It was cold and accusing.

She wanted to confront him but the others left, dragging him away.

XxX

It had been a long day and all she wanted was to curl up in bed with a good film and eat junk food.

Jake's sudden arrival scuppered her plans. He wanted to talk and was up the tree outside her bedroom in seconds.

"Let me in!" He'd been asking her for months, but it was the first time she heard him.

"Bella!" He held out his arms to hold her close but she held him at bay.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you but there were things I couldn't tell you."

"Of course."

"I wanted to see you Bells. But things have happened." He stopped, frustrated. "I'm bound, honey. I can't tell you, you need to guess."

"Guess what?"

"Do you remember what we talked about? That day on the beach?"

He head was full of talk but nothing made sense. The fog that had surrounded her head since meeting Edward held strong.

"Try honey. Please, for me."

"I'll try."

"I have to go now. They'll be after me. Come find me."

XxX

When the truth was within her reach, she ran to him, encountering Sam Uley and his clones, including one very volatile Paul.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm here for Jake."

"He doesn't want you anymore, can't you understand that? Or has the leech addled your brains?"

Sam did his best to intervene but the girl wouldn't go and Paul's patience was wearing thin.

"You can't stop me."

Her feet left the floor before she finished her sentence as Paul shook her roughly, pulling her face close to his, "Listen you little…"

He didn't hear Jake call out, or his Alpha yell. All he saw was a pair of widened brown orbs, drawing him in deep.

The snarl broke through the reverie as Jake lunged at him, phasing on the fly, leaving him little choice but the drop her and phase, before rolling into the woods, their Alpha issuing orders and following in their wake.

XxX

When she woke, it was to find Emily sitting by the bed, a cool rag in her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Her arms stung from Paul's hold and her body ached from her landing. With Emily's help, she pulled herself off the bed and down stairs.

The kitchen was packed with bodies and the table laden with food as she was led to a seat, in between Jake and Paul.

Emily motioned a plate of muffins but Paul swiped the last one before her fingers reached the table.

"Paul."

"Sorry."

Bella knew he wasn't.

Sam wanted to make sure she wouldn't betray the secret and to in-still the need for anonymity.

"You don't have to worry Sam. No-one would believe me anyway."

He was satisfied for the moment, allowing Jake to escort her home.


	38. Unwanted

**Rating: T/M for implied abuse and neglect. One case of profanity.**

 **Genre: Family Angst**

 **Pairing: Josh Uley/ OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** Everyone was gathered for young Sam Uley's thirteenth birthday party.

 **Prompt:** Girl on a swing

 **Word-Count:** 515

 **A/N: I know it's late but I couldn't go to sleep without posting this! Something A little different…**

The whole house had been decorated for such a purpose and his father had been invited over to help prepare the food.

 _Joshua Uley had worked long and hard to earn his wife and son's trust after leaving them when his boy was barely a toddler._

 _He'd left to chase a dream but when reality proved too complicated, he returned to the only home he'd ever known._

 _Alison Uley hadn't been able to trust he still cared for her but she was willing to put her pain aside so that their son would grow up with both parents being civil to each other._

 _They'd worked together over the years and it was recently that Alison accepted she still loved her estranged husband. They'd even talked about him moving back in!_

XxX

Sam had blown out the candles and was about to reach for his presents when a well-used ford mustang spluttered up along the house and an irate white woman with badly-coloured hair, pulled a honey-coloured young girl out of the front seat and dragged her over to Josh.

"There you are you lousy bastard!" She threw the child at him, turning once more to the car. "I've done my fair share. Now it's your turn!"

The guests were left in shock as the woman chucked a selection of bags out of the trunk before moving to the front seat.

"Her name's Levi."

XxX

All eyes turned to Alison who once again had to deal with Josh's betrayal. It had been bad enough when he'd upped and left her with a toddler. To think he'd pulled the same thing again was disgraceful!

Sarah Black ushered her into the house, leaving Josh to the men. No-one thought about the little girl who had been dragged across the country and abandoned by her mother.

XxX

Josh scanned the area, making sure Alison was alone. Spying her in the kitchen, he wheedled his way over to her.

Her back was ramrod straight and uninviting. "Alison, honey, I know it's a lot to take right now but I know we can get through this!"

Alison turned slowly, barely recognising the man she'd loved and lost. "No Josh. There is no 'we'. You should take your child home. I've had enough for one day."

XxX

He dragged the young girl to the house dumping her bags on the floor before heading to the fridge for a beer.

She watched him open and down the beverage in seconds, unsure of what to do.

"Take your stuff upstairs and stay out of my sight."

His words set the tone for years to come. Alison and Sam followed suit, barely acknowledging her at school nor caring to find out how she was coping with the recent upheavals.

XxX

It was a rare sunny morning when Levi left the house, running to the old swing that Josh had constructed in the hopes that he and Alison would get back together. As her legs moved back and forth he allowed herself to dream that one day, she'd find a family that wanted and loved her.


	39. Finding Imprint

**Rating: T for fluffiness**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Quil/OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** He'd checked the list numerous times but he still couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing.

 **Prompt:** Winter List

 **Word-Count: 477**

 **A/N: Prequel to 'The house on the Hill', something a little different.**

XxX

It was three weeks to Christmas and Emily had assigned each of the wolves a task.

"I told you a million times Quil. Now leave me alone."

She never did have much patience for the scatterbrain wolf.

XxX

"It has to be a good tree. She'll be back in a few weeks and if everything's not right, she'll wonder what we've been doing all this time."

Precious rolled her eyes agreeing with her older brother.

"C'mon Grace. Let's go tree shopping!"

They spent the day trawling through all the lots but nothing was right. In the end, they were forced to recharge and refuel, pulling in at a local diner.

XxX

Quil was looking at the garlands when they arrived. He heard the young girl assessing each tree, judging its worth.

Her mom looked ready to call it a day when they found a tree lurking in the far corner. It was seven foot high and would fit the room perfectly.

Quil offered to help load the tree into the truck, tying it down for them.

"Well, that should be it…"

Whatever he was going to say was lost the moment he looked into her eyes.

Nothing mattered anymore, save this woman. He'd be whatever she wanted.

Precious felt an instant connection to the man before her but her sister chose that moment to proclaim tiredness.

"I have to go."

Quil grabbed her hand, "Please, will you meet me tomorrow?"

Grace was whining now but she gave a nod and they exchanged numbers before she climbed into the vehicle, Quil's hold reluctantly dropping.

XxX

They met for dinner the next night and Quil learned all there was to know. She was the fourth of eight, the little girl being her sister – not her daughter.

She worked as a hairdresser and was looking for a place to set up a permanent shop.

"I've seen a few places but nothing seems right, you know?"

"I'll ask around, see what I can find."

It took him a week to find the perfect place on the edge of Forks. They looked over the place from top to bottom and he was thrilled that she loved it.

"Now all I need is a house."

He wanted to offer her his own home but she had her family to consider. Her eldest sister would be back in a few days and Precious wanted everything settled.

It was quite by chance the found the house big enough for their needs. It needed a lot of work but Precious was excited.

"My brothers will have this sorted in no time."

XxX

He never did remember what he was supposed to buy, instead settling for a Christmas wreath, which Emily loved.

"This is perfect Quil. Great job."

But he wasn't listening, his mind focused on his new imprint and the life they would one day share…


	40. Bad Christmas

**Rating: M for dysfunctional families.**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Jared/ Uley family**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: A random change of routine causes havoc in the family dynamics.**

 **Prompt: The worst Christmas present ever.**

 **Word-Count: 503**

 **A/N: Sequel to 'Unwanted'.**

The invitation had said five o'clock but only Joshua arrived.

Sam met him at the door with a beer. "Where is she?"

Josh shrugged - his mind on the food. Whatever her faults, Emily was a good cook.

"I haven't seen her all day."

XxX

Levi had been used to being shunned and so made her own arrangements. Her day started with a morning surf, followed by a hard slog at a local homeless shelter.

The work gave her perspective. Whilst she didn't have the text-book family, she had a roof over her head. Joshua kept the fridge full – mostly for his benefit – but that was neither here nor there.

XxX

It was late when she arrived home to a welcoming committee consisting of Josh and Sam Uley.

"Where the hell were you?"

She shrugged and made to go in the house but Sam grabbed her arm.

"I'm talking to you!"

She gave him a glare. "Take your hands off me!"

He stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Well? We expected you hours ago!"

"Why?"

His tone was exasperated. "It's Christmas."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed."

Her dismissive attitude riled him. "Emily spent hours slaving away and you didn't have the decency to show up."

Her confusion was evident. "I didn't know I was invited."

He snorted. "I told dad and…" Realisation sunk as he faced his father. "You didn't tell her?"

Josh shrugged, uncomfortable. "You don't normally invite her. Why start now?"

It was a sentiment shared by Levi.

Normally, Sam would agree but this year, there'd been someone who made a particular request for his sister's company.

"Well, there's still time. My car's here…"

"I'm not going with you."

He was visibly taken aback. "But it's Christmas."

She shrugged and went inside.

XxX

Sam returned home to find Jared still waiting.

"I'm sorry Jared, she's not coming."

"Oh."

"She's tired." He felt awkward giving the falsehood.

Jared nodded and gave his goodbyes before heading over to the other Uley place.

He smelt the beer and heard the TV blaring but there was nothing from Levi. Sneaking to the side of the house, he heard the faint snore and had to be content.

XxX

 _He'd been running late and there was only one space left, next to a beat up old ford._

 _There was an underlying scent of soap attached which puzzled him all day. She was there when he returned to the car, hefting bags into the boot._

 _"Here, let me help."_

 _She'd been surprised at the offer but conceded, giving a small nod of thanks._

 _Their eyes met and he felt a longing shimmer. Shaking it off, he stepped away, watching her drive off._

 _Since then he watched her move about La Push, noting the cold shoulder she received from her family._

 _He wanted to know more about her and did his best to find out. But she proved elusive._

So that year, her absence proved to be his worst Christmas present ever but he was hopeful for the future.


	41. Finder's Keepers

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Mystery**

 **Pairing: Bella/ The Cullens**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** The Wolf appeared from the trees, ready to cast judgement.

"You've demonstrated yourself as unable to maintain our ancestors' treaty. You are no longer welcome here."

 **Prompt: What if someone else was in the clearing during the baseball game?**

 **Word-Count: 502**

 **A/N: Once again, I'm messing with the timeline.**

The Cullens were still reeling from James' departure and Bella was securely held by Edward. The animal's eyes were warm and tender as they focused on her pale form

"Come, little one. We'll keep you safe." She would later wonder how she could hear and understand the Wolf.

Edward's grip tightened as he heard the thoughts, eliciting a growl.

Carlisle stepped forward slowly. "Son, let her go."

Defiance glowed from the reluctant vampire and it was Rosalie that broke the hold, bringing Bella to the Wolf.

Her disdain vanished as she saw the fear. "We'll make sure they can't hurt you."

The Wolf lowered and Rosalie helped the stunned girl onto his back.

"Hold on."

Bella watched as the forms of the Cullens grew smaller as they faded into the distance. She wasn't sure how long they travelled, the world as she knew disappearing.

Then he stopped and she tried and failed to slide off gracefully.

He half snorted, pulling her up by her jacket and pushing her into the cabin with his nose.

"You'll be safe here." She turned as was surprised to find she was level with the wolf's head.

She shook her head as the day's events churned in her mind. "Wait, what about Charlie?"

"He's on his way to La Push. Billy sent for him the moment the trio set foot on our lands."

"Does he know what the Cullens are?"

He shook his head. "Your father works on a 'need to know' basis. It has served him well."

"Are there more like you?"

"Not at present. If things had been different, then maybe."

Something jogged in her mind. "You mentioned a Treaty?"

He sighed. The girl was too smart for her own good. "It goes back many years. We came upon them on our lands, but they vowed that they did not drink from the blood of animals. The Cullens were supposed to be keeping their distance but their presence only drew more of their kind in. So they must go."

Sadness etched into her voice. "Will I ever see them again?"

"Not in your lifetime." He paused. "I'm sorry little one. I know you were fond of them."

He watched as she sunk into a chair. "I didn't get to say good-bye."

"With time you'll heal."

He left her alone after that.

XxX

It was late when Charlie arrived, ready to collect his daughter.

"The threat is over kiddo. You can come home now."

The Wolf was nowhere to be seen but Charlie knew he was near.

He whispered. "Thank-you for what you've done today."

They returned home, safe in the knowledge that they could live a normal-ish life.

In time, Bella forgot the infatuation the Cullens had caused. She finished school and moved someplace warm for college.

She wasn't to see the Wolf for another few years but she never forgot him. Her nights were filled with the feel of his fur and the memory of how his voice curled about her as a caress.


	42. Resolute

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Jared/ OC - Levi**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Disillusioned by the past, she didn't know if what she saw was real.**

 **Prompt: New Year Resolution**

 **Word-Count: 499**

 **A/N: Follow on from 'Bad Christmas'. Has he imprinted? Maybe…**

Sam had been pressing her to spend time with his friends. His reasoning was unclear and unexplained and her answers were always in the negative.

She wasn't bitter. She was reluctant to spend time with the people that shunned her all these years.

XxX

Meanwhile, Jared was reluctant to take Sam's word with regards to his efforts towards Levi. He understood Levi's less than enthusiastic response but that did not necessary apply to him.

Did it?

When school started, he made it his mission to learn all her classes. She was on the AP programme and he couldn't be more proud or happy that he got to see her. He made sure that they were often together, keeping the seat next to him free.

Levi couldn't take in all this extra attention. The boy had to have another motive. Still hurting from the last boy that had pulled a similar stunt, she grew wary around him.

XxX

"There you are. Mind if I sit here?"

She looked up from her textbook and shrugged. "Free country."

He saw her meagre portion and frowned. She was so small.

"What are you reading?"

She showed him the cover.

"Oh, I didn't know we had chapters to read."

"It's extra credit."

Before he could answer, the others saw him on a free table and made their way over, their trays laden with food.

Levi's quiet corner was soon taken over by her brother's _associates_ , so she packed up her things. Jared took her hand.

"Don't leave."

"I'm finished anyway."

She shook off his grip and didn't notice the mournful expression he cast her way.

XxX

Jared knew he would have to tread softly and resolved that one day, Levi would be able to trust him.

He was unaware that he followed the same path as her previous seducer, watching out for her in the hall, keeping her company in the library, checking in on her at Josh's.

"What are you doing here boy? You have the hots for Levi, too?"

The stench of alcohol threatened to send him away but he held strong. "Has someone else been here?"

"It's been a while. Some wanna-be jock made a bet that he could charm the pants off any girl he wanted."

 _He vaguely recalled one of the football team boasting that all girls needed was the have a guy tell them he loved them and they'd open wide._

 _The stigma had attached itself to Levi about a year ago, when she was a junior._

 _At the time, he hadn't phased but he had felt sorry for the girl. No names had been mentioned. There was no need. Not in a small town such as La Push._

So when the inevitable confrontation propped up between Jared and Levi, he told her he knew what had happened and he wanted to be there.

"I've heard that one before."

"Give me a chance Levi. I'm not Sam and I'm not going anywhere."

'We'll see', was her silent reply.


	43. Secret Companions

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Edward/ OCs – Leo and Alpha**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: The reunion of father and daughter isn't always a happy time.**

 **Prompt: '** Some of the best moments in life are the ones you can't tell anyone about. **'**

 **Word-Count: 516**

 **A/N: I can't let go of the plot of an absentee father.**

 _She heard the scratching at the front door and crept down the stairs, to allow her canine companion entry._

 _She checked no-one had heard the creaking door before shuffling back upstairs, the dog in her wake._

 _"I'm glad you came to see me today."_

 _The dog licked her face._

 _"I'm leaving here in a few days."_

 _He cocked his head._

 _"Mom's finally had enough of me. She wants my dad to take over."_

 _He nestled his nose in the corner of her neck._

 _"What kind of man leaves a pregnant woman alone? Why didn't he want his kid?"_

 _The dog could only offer a further nuzzle and when tiredness sank in, he laid down and allowed the girl to use his body as a pillow, a thin blanket her only warmth._

XxX

"I feel very protective of you."

Edward had managed to track her down to Port Angeles, where she had gone shopping with the girls.

She'd become separated from them when she'd wanted to track down a music shop and forgotten the route back. He'd intervened when a group of men, who'd been drinking, had herded her down a series of dark alleyways, ending in a deserted carpark.

Now his intensity worried her, so she did her best to shake it off. "Well I'm fine. Tonight was a mistake. I've learnt my lesson now."

She prayed that her humility would be enough.

He sighed, pinched his nose and shook his head.

They reached the restaurant were the others were waiting and watched as she left the Volvo.

XxX

It was late when she returned home weary from all the girl time. She was about to enter the house, when a gruff tug at her jeans, saw her reunited with her friend.

"Hi boy! How did you get here?"

He licked her face, ignoring her question.

"Come in, he's asleep now, but you'll have to be quiet!"

XxX

Edward was most disturbed when he arrived at the girl's room to find the beast inside.

"It's not possible."

The creature was more wolf than canine and to his knowledge, the Quileutes had not phased since the Cullens were last in residence.

When the growls grew in volume, causing a sleepy Leo to turn and nudge the animal, Edward took his leave.

XxX

She never told her father about the new addition to the family. Instead she'd get up early to let him out. The dog hunted for his own food, lingered in the woods while she was at school and only entered the house when Leo was in residence.

His company made the transition easier and she found herself believing that some of the best moments in life are the ones you can't tell anyone about.

XxX

Edward remained bewildered at the dog's identity. He also found that the girl was more closed off to him than ever. He mourned the loss of the relationship, but continued to watch over her from a far. Meanwhile, she adjusted to life in Forks and made friends with the local Quileutes, maintaining the presence of her canine companion a secret.


	44. Drowning Affection

**Rating:** T/M **–** angst and racism.

 **Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort

 **Pairing:** Embry/ Bella

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** Broken-hearted and alone, Bella must face her immediate future uncertain of her place in the world.

 **Prompt:** Person tied up on a beach.

 **Word-Count:** 493

 **A/N:** I've made changes to the canon plot. Jake, Bella, Embry and Quil are all fourteen.

She'd laid the trail, starting with the box of candy hearts on his doorstep, leading to the Taj, the woods and down onto first beach, finishing at the log, where she was waiting.

 _It had been an argument with Embry that had put the wheels in motion._

 _"He doesn't see you that way honey."_

 _His concern went unnoticed by the infatuated youth. "Why are you always trying to spoil things?"_

 _"I care about you!"_

 _"Care?" she scoffed. "You don't know anything!"_

 _She left in a huff, her thoughts on Jacob Black._

 _She had been in love with him from the first time they made mud-pies together. Back then things had been simple, despite the fact her parents were separated and her father had majority custody._

 _Jake's sunny personality made her feel whole and she loved him for that._

XxX

She'd estimated the time it would take to follow the trail and she was determined not to be put off by his delay.

"What are you doing here pale-face?"

 _Paul Lahote had made his dislike of her known. From a young age he had found ways to upset her in a similar way to how he treated Embry. As a fatherless Makah, he was a prime target for Paul's taunts._

 _Strangely enough, it was Paul's behaviour that bonded Embry Call and Bella Swan. Both sought comfort from each other and there was an unspoken agreement not to tell Jake, or Quil Atera, the fourth member of their quartet._

She turned to leave but Paul and his lackey, Jared Cameron hemmed her in.

"Is that make-up? Shit Swan, who are you trying to impress."

With their laughter in her ears, she ran further down to the water's edge but they followed her. Paul grabbed her arms. "Let me go."

Realisation dawned. "You're kidding me? You're after Jacob, aren't you?" He sneered. "Do you honestly think the Tribal Chief's son will think seriously about you?"

Her humiliation was complete as she pushed past him, only to trip over his foot, landing against the rocks.

"Get up!"

She didn't stir.

Jared's voice wavered. "Paul, what have you done?"

XxX

He found her some time later, calling Charlie and the paramedics simultaneously. They manoeuvred the semi-conscious, shivering girl off the beach and into the back of the waiting ambulance.

Charlie quizzed the boy as to what happened. By then Jake and Quil had joined them and Jake's cluelessness only made things worse.

"I thought the candy was from Leah. Embry, I'm sorry…"

"Save it Jake."

XxX

Paul and Jared never told anyone what happened that day. They heard that Bella had moved to Arizona to live with her mother.

It was three years later that the truth came out when the Cullen's presence triggered the phase. Bella had recently moved back to Forks and Edward had set his sights on her. Embry was able to intervene but they had yet to face their past and their angry pack-mate.


	45. The Wrong Swan

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Paul/ OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: The wolves were tasked with keeping the Rez safe from leeches, including one abandoned Leech-Lover**

 **Prompt: 'Some days I love this job.'**

 **Word-Count: 449**

 **A/N: So, I've messed with the Canon and added someone of my own…**

'Some day, I love this job' he thought as he chased the leech lover away from La Push. He felt no sympathy as she buckled over her own feet, her heart pounding and exhaustion setting in.

He stopped after a while, letting her go on alone.

Stupid bitch! It was bad enough she was messing with Jake's head, now she was running! On their lands?

Hell no!

He felt Jared tune in and they replayed the memories.

"Damn, that girl can run. Shame she didn't run from the Vampires."

XxX

They were at Sam's when Leah appeared, hey eyes glaring.

"Ok, which one of you dumb asses chased Swan around La Push?"

Paul stood and bowed, Jared sniggering in his hand.

Seconds later, he was thrown on the floor, crouching in agony.

"Try getting the right girl next time!"

"What the fuck Leah, you hate her as much as we all do!"

"Sure, I hate Bella Swan, but _Swan's_ done nothing and now she's got a broken ankle and is scared stiff to come here again."

All eyes looked up. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Marie Swan. Bella's twin."

XxX

The lounge had become her bedroom as the attic was a no-go and there was no way she was sharing with Bella.

Instead, her beloved sister played nursemaid until an over-wrought Marie asked,

"Just what did you do to him anyway?"

"Pardon?"

"Clearly he thought I was you. He kept calling me 'Leech Lover', just what is a leech lover anyway?"

"You mean Paul Lahote?"

"I don't know. Six foot whatever, scowl, muscles covering every each inch of skin, tattoo? They all look the same! So I'm asking you, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I've done nothing!"

She snorted. "Right."

Bella left the room as the film came on, knocking the remote out of her sister's reach.

Just her luck – it was Pride and Prejudice!

XxX

Paul's earlier jubilation had vanished and he actually felt guilty.

"Cheer up man, how were you to know?"

Paul shrugged.

"Just go to her house and apologise. Take her flowers or some shit. Girls love that."

XxX

The next day, he found himself at the Swan's house, the red truck a loud symbol of Bella's presence. She was at the door in seconds, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Is your sister in?"

"Of course she's in. She can't go anywhere!"

"Well?"

"I'll see if she wants to see you!"

She closed the door in Paul's face.

He shook his head and waited.

He was still there ten minutes later and knocked again. Bella appeared at the window. "Can't you take a hint? She doesn't want to talk to you!"


	46. Home-Coming

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Sam/ OC – Leo Taylor**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: The change had cost him much but it wouldn't take a lot to remind him of his humanity**

 **Prompt: '** **He opened his eyes and realized he was lying on the bank of a river, wet, and his shoes were missing.** **'**

 **Word-Count: 525**

 **A/N: So, I figure this is a little plot bunny needed a little attention. Enjoy**

He remembered how he argued with Leah, mere days before he lost himself. They were arguing over her cousin Emily, supposedly flirting with him.

"You know what she's like. She'll flirt with Quil Atera if she thought she could get something out of him!"

"Well, you didn't have to go on about how good her baking is!"

"I was being polite."

She'd stormed off in a huff, leaving him with a pounding headache and his usual nerves of steel about to collapse. As he walked through the woods, he found the usual calming energy missing. He couldn't face another night of accusations and mis-trust. Unsure how much longer he could take Leah's lack of faith, he felt the world cascade around him before the air about him shimmered and he was no longer human.

XxX

He heard the voice through the trees, edging closer to see a young girl, relaxing with a guitar in her arms and a dog by her side.

The animal was almost as big as the girl and there was a wolfish element in the long grey coat arctic blue eyes. Sensing his presence, it turned and gave a nod of acknowledgement, before focusing once more on its mistress.

The girl continued to play, unaware of his presence. She was a pale creature with golden colour hair. Her eyes were shielded behind over-size sunglasses, which was optimistic. Unused to company, he felt out of touch with humanity and the drive that motivated them.

His nose caught a whiff of food emanating from her bag and his mouth drooled. It had been so long since he'd had a proper meal and rabbits were no longer enough. She opened her bag, pulling out several items wrapped in foil. Throwing a few to the dog, he saw one bit land barely out of reach. The dog sniffed the air, grabbing the morsel, staring momentarily, tormenting him.

When she was done, she gathered her things and left the woods, returning to normality. He followed her progress to her truck and then from there to a one storey building, a few houses down from the Swans.

XxX

He saw her a few more times and on each occasion, found himself wanting to approach her. There was a peace about her that called to the raging animal within. One day, when the sun was warm, he followed her to a stream, turning away as she removed her clothes.

The dog wasted no time, jumping in and sending waves her way.

How he envied that animal.

XxX

When he was alone, he lowered himself into the water, sinking beneath and shutting his eyes on the world.

As the sun lowered, he emerged from the stream, his strength failing after he was once again on the bank.

There he lay until the sun re-appeared.

 **He opened his eyes and realized he was lying on the bank of a river, wet, and his shoes were missing.**

Over time, he would search the woods for the remnants of his shoes but it was in vain.

XxX

Meanwhile, Alpha was busy knowing on his new find, a pair of black oversize shoes.


	47. Mexican Dreams

**Rating:** T/M for references to sex. No details.

 **Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort

 **Pairing:** Bella/ OC

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** 'We'll always have Mexico.'

 **Prompt:** "Last night I won fifty dollars."

 **Word-Count: 540**

 **A/N:** I never understood why Bella made Renee stay with her after she married Phil.

Bella was slow to wake, her head pounding from the night before. She couldn't remember leaving the party, let alone going to bed.

The heavy arm curled about her waist pulled her closer to a muscle bound chest and she panicked.

Who the hell was controlling her body?

Had they had sex?

Where were her clothes?

She held her breath as she slid out of the hold, rummaging around the room to find her outfit from the wedding.

She looked back once but her bed-mate was still sleeping off the night. Quietly, she opened the door and sped to her own room, shutting the world out behind her.

XxX

"Well?" His friends looked up expectantly.

"Last night, I won fifty dollars."

The boys groaned but handed over the cash.

"Pleasure doing business with you guys."

"So how was she?"

Phil walked in and was about to shout out to them when he heard the boys talking about a petite brunette that sounded horribly familiar to his new step-daughter. He waited whilst the boys went into discussion of the girl's _assets_ , until he was close to grabbing them by the scruff of his neck and knocking out a few teeth.

XxX

She wasn't surprised to see Renee and Phil at her door less than an hour later.

They looked solemn and concerned.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm tired but that's not a surprise."

She let them pass by her and sat down, curled into a chair.

"There's been talk about the guys. Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Did you have anything to drink last night?"

"I don't remember."

Seeing her daughter struggle, she stepped in. "Sweetheart, just be honest. You didn't sleep here last night did you?"

She shook her head, the tears welling.

"Are they all talking about me?"

"They made a bet Bella."

She sank lower in her chair. Renee moved over and pulled her into her arms. "It's okay, honey, just let it out."

When she felt stronger, Bella moved off her mother's lap. "Do you think Charlie will mind me arriving a few days earlier?"

Renee gave her a look. "I'm sure he wouldn't but there's no need for you to run away. Besides, we've got plans."

She spent the last few days of the holiday glued to Renee and Phil. It wasn't much of a honeymoon but they assured her that they'd have plenty of time to make up for it.

When the final day came, they parted ways at the airport, Bella for Seattle and Renee and Phil for Arizona, then on the road. Her things had already been sent to Forks, leaving her with the things she'd brought to Mexico, souvenirs and lessons, not to get into another situation where she lost control!

XxX

Charlie met her at the airport and over the next few days, Bella settled herself in to Fork's life. There were old friends to meet, a room to rearrange and a failing father-daughter relationship to rekindle.

She'd be glad when school started again and she could immerse herself fully into the background anew, desperate to forget her drunken escapades, not knowing that her days of anonymity were soon to be a thing of the past…


	48. Deathly Delights

**Rating: M for grisly times and major character death?**

 **Genre: Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Somethings in life are too good to be true…**

 **Prompt: System, Brass, Crayon**

 **Word-Count: 475**

 **A/N: This one was a toughie but I was determined to contribute.**

 _Some days, I look back and wish that Renee had stuck with the brass instruments._

 _Sure, they were loud but they were also reassuring._

 _They don't scatter like pastels._

 _That was what we were doing when I received the invitation. Mom had snatched it from my hand leaving me to pick up and locate the last crayon as it rolled across the floor, under the TV. Almost out of reach but with a little persistence, it was soon within my grasp once more._

XxX

 _For the past two summers, I'd been interning at a local publishing house after winning first prize in a writing competition. I spent those few precious weeks honing my novel whilst learning the business before my work was published. Most of the proceeds went into a college fund, much to Renee's disappointment._

 _Whilst I was working on my future, Renee had the freedom to 'find herself' and men to make her feel special. The system worked well for us both._

XxX

 _So whilst I was arranging my third internship, the invitation arrived to spend the summer in Italy – all expenses paid._

 _There was no way I could turn it down._

XxX

Upon my arrival, the townspeople recommended I visit Volterra Castle. It had once belonged to St. Marcus, a man who single-handedly removed vampires from the city. The Castle itself was as gothic as the movies and there was a chill in the air as we followed our guide down the corridors, travelling deeper into the castle.

I was surprised we were going this far. I thought whoever owned the Castle wouldn't want their privacy interrupted.

There was a woman with a young child whose eyes were wide and nervous. It started to cry and the woman did her best to silence the child, gaining looks of sympathy mingled with annoyance.

The guide however merely smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"And now we reach the great hall of St Marcus. Please feel free to look around."

As the light of the candles flickered, our attention was focused on three thrones situated on a podium.

There were three figures clothed in black and their forms were still enough to make me think they were merely stone.

A few of the boys had dared each other to investigate. Their hands were almost on the thrones where the figures eyes opened, revealing deep scarlet orbs that glinted.

The boys backed away but the figures struck, sinking their teeth into their bare skin of their necks.

The screams started then as more figures appeared from nowhere, herding us closer before striking one by one.

My assailant was one of the trio, his dirty blond hair dripping with the blood of his victims. The smell overwhelmed me and the last thing I remember was a pair of ruby eyes and a wide mouth framing sharp teeth…


	49. Love's Faith

**Rating: M for references to sex, nothing explicit.**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Jake/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: She'd snuck out in the middle of the night to win back the boy she loved.**

 **Prompt: picture of oncoming car and girl in the headlights.**

 **Word-Count: 534**

 **A/N: Please excuse my tardiness. The muse was un-co-operative. As you know, I'm not into BlackSwan but I couldn't resist giving them a chance…**

The bright headlights gave a moment's pause as she ducked further into the woods, before heading out once more into the night.

Her destination. La Push.

She had parked away from the red home that housed the Black family, knowing full well that the sound of her beloved red truck would wake the dead.

That wouldn't do at all.

So she stumbled about, cursing her lack of co-ordination until she reached the area outside Jake's window and threw the first stone.

XxX

He heard the thud and reaching for his light, flicked the switch and pulled himself out of bed.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked down and saw the form of his best friend and girlfriend, Bella Swan.

He opened the window and whispered, "What are you doing here Bells?"

Her beautiful face lit up with longing and sheer delight. "I figured it out! Let me up!"

He smiled her enthusiasm catching. "You're going to climb up?"

She gave a look before pouting. "Jake!"

He shook his head and crept downstairs, out of the house and stood before Bella, his confidence waning in the face of the girl he loved.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"And…"

She shook her head. "I don't care. You're still _my_ Jacob!" How he loved that possessive tone she used. In the months she'd been back, he'd seen the way she reacted to him and knew that the crush he'd nurtured his whole life, could not be one sided. But then realisation took hold as the reason he'd absented himself from her company became clear in his mind.

He sighed. "Bella, I'm not good…"

She sensed she was losing him. "Do you kill humans?"

His reply was vehement. "No! We're protecting humans."

She smiled. "Then I trust you."

He closed the distance, wrapping his arms about her and hauling her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he returned to the house, creeping up the stairs and shutting the world out. He laid her gently on the bed, his lips meeting hers with all the passion of absent lovers.

He heard her breathy response as they broke apart, hands relearning the precious curves and pleasure spots they had discovered on that fateful movie night…

 _He'd been more tactile of late, his touch lingering and his kisses deepening. She'd worried that he might be turned off by her ravaged body but he was sure that would never happen. He continued his patient pursuit, sneaking in subtle gropes whenever he could, desperate for the day that Bella would give him all of her…_

XxX

He heard her mention breakfast and watched appreciatively as she knelt on the floor, searching for her underwear. He had a vague memory of tearing them apart in his haste to get her naked and was proved correct when scraps of material were thrown at him in irritation.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he heard was Bella's cry of pain. He followed her voice, finding his Alpha and pack surrounding the girl he loved and seeing Paul phase so close to he, he saw red and phased himself, tackling the brute into the trees, and giving way to the wolf's protective instincts…


	50. Failing

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: Jake/ Bella and Quil – non poly**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Jake was hunting Vampires and Bella was doing her best to keep the secret.  
**

 **Prompt: 'Well, that didn't go as planned'**

 **Word-Count: 467**

 **A/N: Continuation from 'Love's Faith'.I've always disliked how Bella goes cliff-diving when she knows Jake is hunting Victoria. SM probably used it as a way of bringing the Cullens back. Not so here.  
**

It was the same argument.

"He's hurting Jake. He thinks his best friends have ditched him for Sam!"

"But you know that's not true!"

She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't. Jake please, I'm not asking your permission. I'm telling you that I still plan to see Quil so he knows he's not abandoned."

Jake sighed, hating that she was right, but loath to admit it. "Fine, but if he kicks off, it's on you and I'll try not to say I told you so!"

She laughed, kissing him, safe in the knowledge that that would never happen.

XxX

Quil and Bella soon formed a routine where they'd do all the boring stuff like homework before going for pizza or visiting La Push's old movie theatre. Sometimes she invited him to Forks for dinner, which was where he met Jess. The girls had bonded over their shared experience of the men walking out on them and knew how words and actions cut deep. But now Jake was back in her life, Bella didn't brag about it, because it was still a touchy subject for both parties.

XxX

Quil hadn't been answering her calls and wouldn't let her in when she arrived at his house.

"I don't get why you keep coming here Bella. You know what happened to Embry and Jake! Does seeing me all worked up make you happy?"

"Quil, it's complicated."

"I knew you'd say that!"

"It's not my secret to share."

"So there is something!" He shook his head. "Get out of here Bella. Come back when you trust me enough let me in on it."

"Quil please!" But she was talking to the front door.

'Well, that didn't go as planned.'

XxX

Having retreated to the log she and Jake had dubbed their own; she waited for her man, turning round with a wide smile when a warm hand rested on her shoulders.

"Oh, I thought you were Jake."

Paul was unused to such a reaction from a female but having smelt the salt from tears, bit his tongue and lingered.

"What's up Swan?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "You can acknowledge us, you know. We don't bite." He smirked. "Well, only if you want it."

She rolled her eyes forgetting her misery.

"Seriously, it wouldn't hurt you to come round once in a while. I think Emily would relish having another female."

"Well, all she has to do is ask!"

Now it was Paul's turn to be confused. "She has. She does. You're always 'busy'."

She frowned at his use of sarcasm but Jake's arrival made her forget everything as he swept her up, swung her round before claiming her lips with his own.

She rested her head in his chest. "Thanks for keeping my girl company Lahote. I can take over."


	51. Keeping Bella

**Rating: M for sexual references**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: Jake/Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Some pairings aren't always easy. There will always be those willing to intervene.**

 **Prompt: 'When she opened the door, she wished…'**

 **Word-Count: 571**

 **A/N: The muse wasn't playing ball… Enjoy!**

When she opened the door, she wished she had taken an extra few seconds to check her appearance.

"How are you honey?"

Those four words broke the barrier of tension that had been building these last few weeks. Not only for them but between her and her finder, mate, whatever you'd like to call it.

She stepped aside and allowed him to proceed, watching him take up a seat at her – _his_ – table.

Unsure of how to proceed, she turned her back on him and returned to her mixing bowl.

The silence stretched but wasn't uncomfortable. They never needed words.

Once the cake was in the oven and the washing-up was complete, she lost her excuse to ignore Jake's questioning.

Resigned, she sat at the table and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Is he treating you well?"

"Surely you see it when you're phased?"

"Bells…" His voice was soft and warm.

"I have no complaints. He takes care of me Jake."

"If you ever need help…"

"Thank-you but I'm fine." She winced. "Better than fine. Please believe me."

Her man wasn't one for flowy words but then she had all that with Edward. _Ever since the night in the woods, when he'd scooped her up and claimed her as his, she'd been forced to admit the predatory nature of her vampire ex._

 _He'd moved her into the spare room at first but most nights she wound up in his bed, his arms holding her close to him._

 _They hadn't had sex yet but it was only a question of time, as far as the hungry look in his eyes told her._

XxX

Jake left an hour later satisfied that she was there by choice and she barely had time to ice the cake before she felt him behind her, his arms snaking around her waist, lifting her onto the counter, before running his hands through her hair.

"What did baby Alpha want?"

"He wanted to know I was ok."

He grunted in response, his nose trailing down her neck, hearing her breath hitch. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arm under her bottom and lifted her off the counter, his other hand reaching for the cake.

He laid her on the bed, placing the cake on the side and five seconds later his lips were on hers.

He kissed her before but never with this strength.

This was one of ownership but Bella couldn't help but be thrilled by it.

He broke off briefly to undress them both before kissing each inch of skin leaving it tingling.

When his tongue stroked her nether regions, his arms clamped around her hips, pinning her to the bed.

It was only when she felt she could take no more that she felt him slide up her body, positioning himself ready for the final possession.

Any brief moment of pain was lost as she felt him move, increasing the pleasure anew.

Afterwards he rested his head between her small breasts, his breath warm. He gently moved off her, pulling her with him so she rested on his chest as he sat up in bed, his hand reaching over for the cake, resting it on her lap.

She pulled a small piece for herself, leaving the rest for him, hearing his appreciation.

XxX

He was sprawled over her, barely awake when he heard her soft voice whisper, "Happy Birthday."


	52. False Reunions

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: The Pack/ Victoria/ OC – Marie Swan**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: She thought she finally had the source of her pain in her grasp.**

 **Prompt: 'And so we meet again.'**

 **Word-Count: 507**

 **A/N: Couldn't resist another case of mistaken identity. Follow on from 'The Wrong Swan' and 'Prequels and interludes.'**

I couldn't stand being inside anymore.

The sexual vibes Bella and Creeper Cullen were giving off threatened to consume me and now that the cast was off, I could begin the process of re-training.

La Push was my first place of choice – especially now the behemoth had decided I was worthy enough to be on _his_ land.

I started off slow, not wanting to damage my ankle anew but even the gentle jog was a welcome relief, allowing me to build momentum.

It took a while for me to notice that someone was following my progress.

I turned but no-one was there.

Maybe the forest wildlife were keeping tabs?

Ha.

There was a sweet, musical voice behind me and I turned my head. Again, no-one was there. The next thing I knew, I'd collided with a rough form that was almost human, bar the granite texture.

She was only slightly taller, with pale skin, ruby red eyes and a mass of red curls.

Her lips broke into a smile. "And so we meet again."

XxX

The wolves were on the trail when a faint trace of wildflowers and rain scented grass lingered. They arrived at the clearing to see the red head's hold tighten on the girl that reminded them of Bella.

"Your friends are here. They're just in time to see you die."

The words were melodramatic and oddly humorous.

"I don't know what you've been smoking but maybe you should give it a rest?"

"You mock me still? It's your fault he's dead."

"We've never met and if my suspicions are true, you've got the wrong girl."

The red head sneered. "I don't know why everyone insists on protecting you. You're not worth it."

"Look Lady, I'm sorry Bella stole your man. You're not the first and you won't be the last. You need to back off and move on. He's dead and you're not."

The sharp imprint of the woman's hand stung her face. But she didn't have time to think as a pack of over-size wolves herded the woman off their lands, chasing her into the woods.

XxX

The Cullens were at the border when the wolves arrived. They had managed to tear Victoria's arm off but that was all.

Both Vampires and Werewolves had decided to band together to destroy the red head once and for all.

They agreed to train each morning and now the only problem was Marie. As Bella's sister, she was in danger by extension. Now she had encountered Victoria, the danger had increased.

The solution was to keep her in La Push as much as possible.

The problem was how much to tell her.

XxX

They soon found that Marie, like Charlie, worked on a 'need to know' policy. Her friendship with Leah was the biggest God-send and if Emily thought she would gain another confidante, then she was mistaken.

Marie Swan was a taciturn girl, more into practical tasks than gossip and baking. She wasn't a bit like Bella and Emily was determined to discover why.


	53. Easy Goodbyes

**Rating: M for sexual content – non graphic**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Romance**

 **Pairing: Jake/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Desperation had led her to**

 **Prompt: 'Cracked'**

 **Word-Count: 515**

 **A/N: Once again, I'm veering from the 'canon' and manipulating SM's creations for my own devices.**

'He had better snap out of it soon' was the vicious thought that filled her head.

They were driving along the border to Mexico after several days on the road. It was all part of her master plan, stopping at places of interest and restaurants with oversize portions along the way.

Her wolf's elation was fleeting and his distance was starting to irritate her.

XxX

Despite her best efforts, the disconnect continued to grow. Being of a practical nature, she came to the conclusion that a little enticement was in order.

So on the third night, she pulled on one of the corsets she'd bought – in his favourite colour and entered the bedroom, to find Jake slumped on the bed in front of the TV.

"Oh Jake…" she crooned when he didn't look up, her confidence flailing, especially when he barely looked up.

She moved to his side of the bed, one hand trailing lower and the other reaching for his face.

His eyes turned as soon as her hand reached the hem of his pants. They were wary and distant.

"Bella…"

That was her first clue.

"Jake…"

"Stop it Bella."

She stepped away. "I know it's been a while but there's no need to be shy!"

She barely reached the button of his pants before finding herself unceremoniously pushed away.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have come here. I can't do this anymore."

A hint of anger stiffened her spine. "What do you mean 'this'? Is it me?"

"Honey…"

"Don't you dare call me 'Honey' Jacob! What do you mean?"

"I never thought it would happen. Everyone seemed settled and I was happy. But lately, I know I'll love you but I'm not in love with you."

His eyes begged her to understand.

"You've imprinted haven't you?"

"Bella…"

"When?"

"A while ago. We tried to fight it. She's been burned before but, it's all so different this time." He paused. "It feels right."

"Well don't let me keep you from her. If you don't want to be here, then go."

She made it to the bathroom before the veil of tears broke loose. Frustration and humiliation kept her prisoner for the next few hours and by the time she was ready to leave the room, he was gone.

XxX

She played the message over and over, counting down the seconds until he was home again.

"Babe, I'm coming to you."

The weather in La Push was as bad as it could be and she was grateful when the time came to go to the airport.

She stood at the arrivals gate, her eyes scouring the crowds for his beautiful face. Her hopes were failing as the seconds passed by, only for a warm hand to clasp her shoulders and she was pulled into her beloved's chest.

The wolf gene had given her strength but in her lover's arms, she felt protected and completely feminine.

His lips melted onto hers and they paid no mind to the crowd that surrounded them.

She was breathless when they pulled apart and he whispered, "Let's go home."


	54. lost and found

**Rating:** T for heartbreak

 **Genre:** Hurt/ Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Jake/ Bella/ Paul/ Leah – non poly

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** She had bid her time but assured herself, it would be worthwhile.

 **Prompt:** 'No one knew what lay under…'

 **Word-Count: 500**

 **A/N:** This is a continuation from 'Easy Goodbyes'.

The packages rested at the front door of every member of the Pack. All were alike in size and marked 'Fragile.'

No-one knew what lay under the paper and so it was with a rare gentle and patient hand that they were opened.

There was a measure of surprise and delight from everyone, more so Leah Clearwater. She didn't expect to be included in the favours but she realised questions would arise if she wasn't.

She comforted herself that she'd only have to wait two more weeks and then she'd have her happy ending. So for now, she'd put a smile of herself and swallow the bile in her throat, enabling her to thank the girl who had her man. _Temporarily_.

XxX

Bella had placed the parcel at the last pack member's front door and was about to leave when the door opened.

"Hey Swan, what brings you here?"

"I didn't think you were in."

"I had the late shift. Come on in."

"Actually I have to go…"

But Paul wasn't having any of it and steered her inside, the parcel in his hands.

The closing door sounded too loud for comfort but Bella held strong. Paul may be one of the more volatile members but he'd never given her more trouble than she could take.

He slid a soda her way and turned his attention to the wrapping. Ignoring the 'Fragile' sticker, he teared the paper to reveal an oversized tortilla hat.

"Nice, you went with the tourist gift."

She laughed and shrugged, "Well when in Mexico."

There was something off about her but he kept quiet. "Well, you look as though you had a good time."

"It was an experience."

She watched him open the remaining parcels, revealing a bottle of tequila and dips.

"You didn't have to do this Swan."

"Oh please, it's just a little something. You all got the same."

He saw her eye the door.

"You okay?"

"I've got a lot to catch up on. See you around Paul."

XxX

It was two weeks later at the Bonfire where suspicions rose. Billy was evidently distraught but determined to do his role in telling the stories. When he'd finished, Jake stood up, his eyes filled with excitement.

"I have an announcement to make. I've imprinted on Leah Clearwater and she in turn has imprinted on me."

He held his hand out to Leah and pulled her to her feet.

Paul watched as tenuous 'Congratulations' were given by the others. Embry and Quil had been the closest to Bella and their smiles were thin. He later heard that Bella had invited Charlie, Billy, Embry and Quil over for lunch to make the announcement. What made it worse was before she could speak; her father asked if she was pregnant.

The truth rightly upset them, especially when Bella announced that she had moved out and wouldn't be living in La Push anymore.

So while Jake and Leah celebrated, Paul was left to wonder, where had Bella gone?


	55. Visitors

**Rating: T/M for lewd inferences and questionable behaviour**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Break-ups are tough and often cause faulty decision-making.**

 **Prompt: 'Doodle; Crumb; Song'**

 **Word-Count: 558 – I tried I really did!**

 **A/N: Continuation of 'Lost and found'**

The sketch pad lay on the bedside table, opened to a selection of angsty doodles aimed mainly at her ex and his imprint. She'd never professed to be artistic but it soothed the creative side and made her feel less bitter at the way her life had turned out.

XxX

She'd cleaned the public areas from top to bottom before baking for her guests. It had been the first time she'd had the energy or inclination.

There was enough time to have a shower before the doorbell rang and they were there. Both wolves wrapped her tightly in their arms and she pulled them into the kitchen ready to show off her creations, only to stop dead at the sight of the empty plate.

There wasn't even a crumb left!

XxX

She left the shower just before the water ran cold and raced to her room and switched on her radio. The song was upbeat and all about a woman going it alone. She didn't notice she wasn't alone anymore, not until the familiar throaty chuckle…

"I like this side of you…"

She gave a scream and gripped her towel tighter.

"What the Hell? Get out of here Paul!"

"Great place you got Swan." His look was mocking. "I love how you've got your bedroom, kitchen and living room all in one."

"Will you go?"

He shook his head and she walked behind her painted screen.

"If you're staying then you might as well pass me some clothes."

"You look better in your birthday suit."

"Paul!"

It was the edge of exhaustion that made him give in. She took a few moments to steady herself before facing the unexpected visitor.

"Why are you here?"

"You deserve better than this Swan."

"It's my choice."

"Why don't you come stay with me? I have plenty of space. You can have your own bedroom and I'll let you use the kitchen anytime you want."

She shook her head, half tempted.

"Seriously Swan, I know what you're dealing with. You don't need the extra hassle of that asshole."

She heard the door close and knew her peace was at an end, especially when the music began blaring.

"Oh Bellaaa…"

Paul snarled as the thumps grew, a stunned silence filling the house as he stood in the door.

His voice was dangerously polite. "What do you want?"

"Sorry man, you can't be here."

"Oh?"

"No offense, but this is my home. Hey, Bella, you should have told me what you were planning. Maybe can throw a few extra bucks my way. If you earn any…"

Paul froze at the implication, his hand reaching out for the unfortunate man's neck.

"You better apologise to her."

He sneered in response, and then winced as the hold tightened.

"Paul, please let him go!"

Her voice quivered but held strong and as his eyes met hers, he knew that he'd spend the rest of his life making sure she never had to face such lowlifes ever again.

"Bella get your things. You're not staying here tonight."

He turned back to the writhing figure. "Her stuff better be in one piece when we return tomorrow, or your worthless body with be torn into too many pieces for your doped mates to count. Understand?"

The slight nod was enough for Paul, as he dropped the man to the floor.


	56. Terms and Conditions

**Rating: T/M for language**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: Paul/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Once a Pack female, always a Pack female.**

 **Prompt: 'Ritual'**

 **Word-Count: 522 – I tried!**

 **A/N: Continued from 'Visitors'**

Wolves were simple creatures that relied on their Pack to give them the bonds of family. Bella Swan had been accepted into their group as the true Alpha's chosen but when said wolf imprinted, Paul saw no reason to expel her.

XxX

It was the morning after Paul pulled Bella out of the dump and he could hear her in the kitchen. His suspicions rose when he saw the bag, even more so when she presented him with a mammoth plate and proceeded to give him some spiel about being grateful.

"I made a mistake staying there for so long but I know better now. So I won't be moving in."

"Where are you going to live?"

"That's none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't! If you want to carry on worrying your father and friends then go."

"Why would they be worried? I'm an adult…" he snorted. "I can make my own decisions."

"How do you think they'll feel when they find out you had an offer of a home and you turned it down?"

Her voice was unsure. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're Pack."

She snorted. "Please, do you think I'm stupid?" She saw him open his mouth. "Don't answer that."

"Look Swan, there's room enough for both of us. Just say yes and we can get your stuff."

"Fine, I'll pay rent."

"Not a chance."

"I'm no free-loader Paul. I've always paid my way."

"No rent."

"How about groceries?"

By her reckoning, it would be the same as going halves on utilities and rent anyway.

XxX

Living with Bella didn't alter his lifestyle much. The only difference was that he had someone to share a meal with and his kitchen was filled with more gadgets to tempt his taste-buds. He'd always known she was an adventurous cook but now he was reaping the benefits.

 _Jared and Paul had gone to collect her things from storage. The Pizza oven was the first item they put in the truck, recalling Leah's outburst when Bella moved out._

 _"Why not leave it here. We'll get more use out of it."_

 _"Maybe so but I'm the one that bought it. If you and Jake want to buy it from me, make me an offer."_

 _Leah's lip had curled as Jake played peacekeeper. "We'll get our own, baby, don't you worry."_

 _"She won't be able to use it at the new place."_

 _"That's not our problem."_

XxX

Since then he'd experienced a wide and varied diet and had seen first-hand how Bella loved to keep busy. She had all these routines and rituals that seemed vital to her but left him puzzled.

Take her cooking regime. On Sunday morning, she cooked up a load of food to see herself through the next week.

"What happens if you don't want it?"

She shrugged. "It's sustenance. It will get eaten."

She worked long hours, which was commendable, but then there were all the extras, such as exercise classes and paperwork. Paul was able to see that it was only a smokescreen to hide her misery and one that was fading fast.


	57. She's mine

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Romance**

 **Pairing: Paul/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: They say love hurts. Well, Imprinting is no different…**

 **Prompt: Picture of boy on railway line**

 **Word-Count: 510**

 **A/N: A little prequel to Visitors/Terms and Conditions.**

He would always remember that feeling of despair that struck him the day his father left.

 _They'd gone visiting and after walking for hours, his little legs wouldn't go any further._

 _His father had tried his best but the responsibility was too much. "I'll leave you here if you don't get up."_

 _He'd made such threats before but Paul believed they were spoken in jest. So he ignored him and succumbed to the lure of sleep…_

XxX

 _It was dark when he woke up and he felt sure his father was around somewhere. The cool air sent the cold down his spine and he realised his pants felt too heavy._

 _He forced his legs to walk further down the railway lines but there was no sign of him._

 _He was lost._

XxX

Years later, he'd thought he'd buried the abandonment but it resurfaced with his first transformation into a werewolf. Now he stood across from Jacob Black's girl, listening to her shrill and mistaken talk of 'gangs' and 'corrupting her Jake'.

If only she'd shut up!

He missed the silence and Bella's theories were so ludicrous that he had to laugh. She turned on him then; his laughter irritating and undermining her confidence.

Their eyes met and he was aware of a feeling of contentment.

Nothing mattered save for this petite brunette whose lips were begging to be distracted.

He pulled her close and claimed them, shutting out the noises his Pack were making.

When the kiss came to a natural end, he took a few seconds to take in that flushed look in her face and the lusty expression in her eyes.

This close, he caught the scent of his brother on her and he growled softly. She couldn't be Jake's, she was his…

His distraction came to an end when he felt a pale fist collide with his face.

What the Hell? She'd punched him! His imprint had punched him!

Things went awry after that when Jake appeared and seeing the Pack surround his lover, sent him to phase on the fly and send Paul rolling into the woods…

XxX

He waited until evening to sneak over to the Swan house.

He heard the tell-tale sound of sleep, along with soft growls coming from Bella's room. As he climbed up the tree outside her room, he caught the familiar scent of canine and was met by a pair of snouts.

He'd seen the dogs in Jake's memory.

 _Chief Swan had originally taken them in for one night, but they had been so attached to Bella, that he agreed to take them on permanently. Since then, they'd been a familiar sight in La Push and great companions of the three stooges._

Now he found himself nose-to-nose with Bella's protectors and they were angry.

Their mistress had broken her hand punching someone's face, preventing her from playing with them! Now she lay doped up on pain medications, unaware of the wolf at her window, lying in wait, to claim her as his own and complete the ancient ritual of imprinting!


	58. Metamorphasis

**Rating: M for language**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Quil/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: He was through being left out.**

 **Prompt: 'The night it happened, there was a thunderstorm.'**

 **Word-Count: 517**

 **A/N: A continuation of sorts to 'She's Mine'.**

He'd seen her with him and the betrayal cut deep.

For weeks, she'd been sneaking around, making excuses for why she couldn't give him the full story.

He'd been friends with Jake since they'd both been in diapers, far longer than Princess Bella had been in town!

He nursed the anger, until she was due round his; surprised she hadn't cancelled to spend time with her precious boyfriend.

XxX

Despite her best efforts, Bella had found herself falling for Quil. He was straight-forward, honest and not short in the looks department.

If not for Jake, then she would have eventually gone for him. But Jake had found a way around Sam's gag order and now she was back in his life. Not that she regretted it. She just wished Quil would understand.

XxX

"I'm surprised you showed up."

"We had plans but if you don't want me here..."

His laugh was cruel. "What, so you can run back to Jake? Forget it."

"I'm not going to put up with this Quil. I get you're hurt and you have every right to be…"

"Spare me the lies Bella. I get it, you love him. It's not your secret. I heard it all before."

He turned his back and she made the decision to leave. The rain was lashing down but she'd rather be wet than insulted.

A warm hand pulled her back out of the rain and she was met by fury.

"So you're just going to cut and run on me as well? No way Bella. You came here tonight. You can stay!"

He dragged her backwards, dumping her on the chair. His anger far surpassed that of a moody teenager, suffering his first rejection. She felt the tremors increase, making her recall the way Paul shook before he phased after she'd punched him for first annoying, than kissing her.

He was en-route to the kitchen when she made her second exit, sliding down the stairs and slipping on the grass.

"BELLA!"

She ran, never looking back, desperately ignoring the pained entreaties.

"I know you're here Bella."

She held still.

"Please don't do this. I'm sorry."

A part of her wanted to comfort him but was out-voted.

"I can't lose you too."

She almost gave in.

"You stupid bitch! Why do you get to know and I don't? What makes you so special?"

She made a final run for it but her feet tripped over a branch, sending her hurtling to the ground. Before she could move, Quil was by her side, the fright in his eyes triggering the final stage in the phase, leaving a molten brown, oversize wolf in his place.

XxX

He was standing over Bella when the others arrived. Both Jake and Paul were anxious for Bella to make it out alive. Quil saw the fear but didn't understand why Paul should feel so.

The Alpha's presence didn't help matters, leaving Bella to sooth the Beast and make him human once more.

That was the night Paul knew for sure he had accepted the imprint. The night it happened, there was a thunderstorm…


	59. Ignorance

**Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Edward/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Whoever says 'knowledge is power', clearly doesn't know Vampires.**

 **Prompt: 'The night it happened, there was a thunderstorm.'**

 **Word-Count: 477**

 **A/N: Prequel to 'She's mine'.**

Charlie's mind was still reeling from Bella's revelation.

The Cullens were Vampires. Creatures of the night that were able to spend hours socialising with walking, talking blood-bags.

How they did it, he knew not.

All he cared about was his daughter's welfare. Especially now she was in hospital…

XxX

 _The night it happened, there was a thunderstorm._

 _Bella hadn't returned but the dogs were out the door, their whines increasingly erratic. He called Billy Black but there had been no sign of her._

 _As the hours passed, he fought his way through the rain but to no avail, leaving him to settle in to a fraught night which reached a conclusion only by a phone-call from Doctor Cullen._

XXx

She looked so small in the bed and he was once again in the Italian hospital, watching the machines beep monotonously, monitoring his daughter's battle for life.

 _They'd kept her in the ICU and he watched as the shimmery substance leaked from her body, allowing her strength to return._

 _Only then did Bella's health grow, enabling her parents to return her to America, where she began the slow process of healing, with the aid of a psychiatrist._

XxX

When Bella woke, it was to find her father by her side.

"Kiddo, what happened?"

She shook her head, her eyes widening as the footsteps on the hall grew louder. "Not now. Please dad?"

He took her hand and nodded, keeping it close as Dr Cullen explained the cause of her injuries.

He held back a snort, knowing his daughter to be clumsy but not that much!

XxX

He waited until she was settled, keeping his silence as she poured out the truth.

 _She'd come across the Cullens playing baseball, only to find herself a creature of interest when a trio of red eyes entered the clearing._

 _Edward had stolen her away, leading the trio out of Forks, to Arizona, where a wily predator lured Bella into danger._

 _He'd bitten her wrist and it was as the venom through her veins, that the memories of last summer were unleashed…_

XxX

There were tears in his eyes as he felt his daughter's pain. He'd failed to protect her when she needed him most.

Well no more.

Edward Cullen was a slick tool for all his polite manners. Yet something stuck in his mind. He took his daughter's arm and examined the wrist with the shimmery scar.

"Why couldn't Edward remove all the venom?"

Bella bit her lip. "Doctor Cullen feared he was losing control."

"Huh. Why didn't the Doctor do it himself?"

It was a question that would haunt the pair for some time.

XxX

In the end, the Cullens left Forks, unaware of the trigger their presence had set off at the local Quileute reservation, leaving Bella to hope and assume that the Supernatural had had enough fun with her…


	60. Last Summer

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Jake and OC…**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Imprints are sacrosanct.**

 **Prompt: Summer Bucket List**

 **Word-Count: 480**

 **A/N: Couldn't resist stirring the pot!**

The list was circulating itself around the Pack – encouraging harmless activities for children and teenagers. Jake, Quil and Embry were the latest to read it.

"Man, these are lame. Who blows bubbles?"

"Quil!" was the answer Jake provided.

Said wolf lunged a wrench at his friend, only for it to be caught by Jake.

"Let's try it. See how long it takes us."

They agreed and looked to the list, picking at random.

XxX

Bella found Jake, Quil and Embry outside the Black house and was about to approach when a large red, water-filled balloon struck her firmly in the chest. The water dripped down leaving an obvious wet patch on her white top, much to Jake's delight.

"Sorry Bells." His laughter denied his words.

Quil was laughing his head off but Embry showed a little remorse.

Spying his girlfriend's annoyance, Jake looked around for inspiration and found it in a collection of wild flowers, a little ways from Bella. He made a quick detour before reaching Bella and offering them as an apology.

"Forgive me?"

"That's another one down."

Embry hushed Quil but it was too late, Bella had heard them.

XxX

To make up for it, Jake had asked her to join them and when the rain came, they ran outside to dance, Jake's hold on her preventing her from slipping.

"What's the next one?"

XxX

Sam was surprised when Jake, Quil and Embry offered to build that week's bonfire. Until Emily filled him in.

"They're almost finished the list."

"So that's why they went go-karting? Maybe I should make a new one if that's what it takes to get them to work!"

Emily giggled in agreement.

XxX

After a long week of harmless activity, they were at the final step. Visiting a botanical garden.

Jake rolled his eyes when they arrived. This was his worst choice and was why he had left it to last. Bella did her best to make the most of it but not Jake. Instead, he bailed and went to the café and was making his selection when a soft voice interrupted his musings.

"Are you ready to order?"

He lifted his eyes and clapped sight of a pair of beautiful blues, matched with blond locks that rid him of the love he felt for the petite brunette, mere yards away.

XxX

She spied them as she entered the café, Jake and he mystery blond and felt her heart sink. Despite all his assurances, he'd given into his wolf instinct and imprinted.

Later, when the pain wasn't so raw, she'd say to herself 'I didn't see imprinting on the list.'

But that was only after she'd left Forks for Seattle and College.

Embry and Quil kept in touch but not the others. They'd tolerated her because she was their brother's choice but at the end of the day, Imprints were what really mattered.


	61. Something There

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural Comfort**

 **Pairing: Paul/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Is it the women who makes a house a home… or her belongings….**

 **Prompt: Possessions**

 **Word-Count: 432**

 **A/N: Continuation from 'Terms and Conditions'. Title shamelessly stolen from 'Beauty and the Beast.'**

 _He'd seen her n his brother's mind and found himself drawn to her._

 _That was how it started._

 _False impressions and noble intentions kept them apart but not she was living under his roof, he was certain he could win her over…_

XxX

Paul was a man of basic needs but even he could see how empty his house had been until Bella moved in.

Her possessions were slowly taking over – in an orderly fashion – and he liked the way they made his house a home.

The phase had stripped him of opportunity, leaving him unable to cope without his pack brothers. Their connection made them strong but even he couldn't be with them twenty-four-seven. They had their own lives and _imprints_.

Ha!

 _He'd long thought that the imprint was another curse for them to deal with and had been determined not to let it happen to him. Not Paul Lahote! He'd been content to let girls fawn over his new body, settling for casual flings that didn't require much emotional involvement._

 _That was until the wolf Gods thought better and attached him to Bella Swan, Jacob Black's girlfriend. However, even he could see that no magic could convince her to part from Jake. Not when she had figured out a way to be in his life again._

 _Besides, his guilt at hurting her saw him accept a nominal role in her life, allowing him a place on the side-lines._

 _Well, no more._

XxX

Most nights he heard her crying for the loss of her relationship. The smell of tears mingled with her natural scent made him want to walk straight through the door, gather her close and kiss the pain away.

Instead he pretended not to see the evidence of her crying the following morning.

At least for now.

XxX

She'd been there a month when he decided enough was enough.

He made sure dinner was waiting when she returned from the gym and suggested a movie before she would have absconded to her room.

Her surprise was evident but she went along with it, thanking Paul on her way upstairs at the end of the night.

A pattern emerged and Bella found the extra company surprisingly welcome.

Where she would have given way to self-pity, now she had no reason.

She still wasn't sure why Paul had insisted she move in but found herself no longer crying.

He wouldn't have offered/ steam-rolled her if he hadn't wanted her there.

For now, she'd put it down to one of his foibles, unaware of the revelation soon to be bursting her way…


	62. Changing Hearts

**Rating: T/M for heartache**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella, Quil/ Paul – non-poly**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** School was over and I had been in two minds whether to take the internship in New York. Recent events had made my decision easier.

 **Prompt: 'Last week, when I counted, there were only nine.'**

 **Word-Count: 527**

 **A/N: Sequel to 'Last Summer'**

Embry and Quil took the news solemnly.

"Are you doing this because of Jake?"

That's it Quil, cut straight through the 'social niceties'. I took a deep breath for courage, knowing they deserved the truth. "Partly. I would have been moving anyway but this makes more sense."

Embry pulled me in for a hug. He always was the most sensitive of the trio. "You'll always have a place here you know? We both care about you."

I breathed in his woodsy scent. "I know Embry."

She felt a second pair of arms close in from behind as she rested in the cocoon of warmth they provided.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I start the internship on Monday."

"There's a bonfire tonight. You should come, Bella. Think of it as a going away party."

Bleh, I hated parties. But their puppy dog eyes were enough to change anyone's mind.

XxX

They were at my door as soon as I pulled up and the three of us walked down to the beach. I faltered slightly as I saw the Pack. Last week, when I counted, there were only nine, including Embry and Quil. Now there were thirteen.

"Leah and Seth Clearwater joined us a few days ago. The boys are Brady and Collin." Embry paused. "They're only fourteen."

 _I'd been seventeen before my eyes were open to the Supernatural and that was bad enough. Those poor boys had lost their childhoods._

My mind went to the Legends and their theories that it was the presence of Vampires that triggered the phase. The red head was dead, along with her cruel mate and friend...

"Why so many?"

The boys shrugged. "No-one knows."

XxX

The evening was drawing to a close when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see that they belonged to Paul Lahote. He gave a smirk and a wink and I rolled my eyes. We never spoke much. I was always more focused on Jake to be interested in getting to know the Pack. The last time we spoke was when I apologised for punching him in the face. We argued over whose fault it was. The rest of the time, he barely deigned to speak to me, yet somehow I always felt his presence.

XxX

He was watching her from the corner of his eye. She was skittish and that usually meant she had a plan up her sleeve.

He did his best to listen in, noting how she would sometimes look over at Jake and his girl. They were practically chewing each other's face off.

 _When Bella was with Jake, they were always touching each other. Their displays of affection had been harmless and almost endearing._

He gave a snort of disgust and managed to tune in to Quil, Embry and Bella's conversation.

"So when can I visit you?"

She was leaving?

She murmured, "Let me get settled first."

He envied the closeness shared by Bella and the duo.

 _When Jacob had first left her, prior to her learning about the wolves, the two had become close. It was only when Baby Alpha broke Sam's order that the budding relationship dwindled._


	63. A Father's Pride

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Family Angst**

 **Pairing: Charlie/ Renee, Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Who knew that a dysfunctional start could forge a successful daughter?**

 **Prompt: 'The man at the store said it was easy.'**

 **Word-Count: 567**

 **A/N: And now for something different…**

 _It was with great pride that Charlie Swan carried the parcel through his front door and up to his daughter's bedroom._

 _Bella would be here soon, giving him plenty of time to get the surprise ready._

 _Or so he thought…_

 _Hours later, he was on his hands and knees, the instructions screwed up and smoothed out._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _He hadn't heard his wife come home and when he looked up, Renee was looking down on him._

 _"Setting up the crib."_

 _"Uh-huh. Where is it?" He motioned the parts laid out in front of him._

 _"The man at the store said it was easy."_

 _She rolled her eyes at her husband's naivety. "Of course he would say that. He wants the sale."_

 _Charlie grunted as Renee took the instructions and turned them around._

 _"It helps to have them the right way."_

 _Renee sauntered out of the room, her unborn daughter wearing her out and leaving her husband to complete his last-minute task._

XxX

 _Two days later, Bella arrived in the world, her eyes lightly closed and her lips perched in what Renee would later call disapproval!_

 _Charlie adored her and the cosy, predictable life they created and for a few months they were content._

XxX

Years later, Bella would wonder why Renee and Charlie got together in the first place. They were so different, both in temperament and ambition.

Renee was happy to flit from job to job, whereas Charlie worked his way up to Chief of Police.

Charlie liked to fish and Renee liked everything but fishing.

Including parenting.

Oh sure, Renee managed to hold down a job long enough to get a pay check but for as long as she could remember, Bella had been the one making sure that the fridge contained food and the bills were paid, leaving a little extra for Renee's hobbies. They never lasted long and Bella found herself making the most of the activity, at least until the pre-paid sessions expired…

Bella didn't like the resentment that clouded her attachment to her parents.

So she wrote it down on paper and let the words flow free. Afterwards, she found herself experiencing a moment of serenity and knew she had found her calling…

XxX

She was flicking through one of her mother's magazines a few days later, when she saw an advert of a competition for young writers.

She felt a moment's hesitation as she considered the consequences but after a few amendments the piece was ready to submit.

XxX

It was another couple of weeks before the call from the agency came through. They were delighted to announce that she'd won first prize – a summer internship and her work published. Now all she had to do was tell Charlie she wouldn't be going to Forks that Summer…

XxX

"It's a great opportunity for her Charlie, you could at least show some support."

Then his daughter was on the line and he had to accept that she wouldn't be visiting this year. He was disappointed knew he couldn't stand in her way, so he arranged to go to Arizona to spend a fortnight.

XxX

The novel earned his daughter some fame and launched her even further into the adult world of responsibility.

The following two summers were spent at the agency, leaving little from for being carefree and Charlie was forced to watch his daughter age before his eyes.


	64. Expectations

**Rating: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Comfort**

 **Pairing: Emily/ Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: When dreams become reality.**

 **Prompt: Laundrette**

 **Word-Count: 499**

 **A/N: More dealings with the 'real' world**

She'd gone there to get a few minutes peace away from the daily drudgery. As her clothes got their treatment, she allowed herself to drift into the realm of 'what-if'.

It was a lovely place, filled with pathways and possibilities and scenarios she could only think of when she was on her own.

Sam didn't like it when her thoughts drifted. He said it was because he could never give her that sort of life. But thoughts cost nothing and she had earned a break.

Cooking for a pack of unruly boys was bad enough. Doing their washing was even worse. Most of their garments were fit for the bin but money was tight and they had to make do. Not that she minded. She knew she wasn't shacking up with a millionaire. No one in La Push had money but they health and happiness, which was what counted.

If only…

Her musings were disturbed by the door opening and the entrance of one of the Pack's love interest.

"Hey Bella!"

The brunette gave a smile as she set the machine up.

"How've you been?"

"Not too bad." She eyed the numerous bags. "Why are you washing their clothes again?"

Emily recalled how she had grumbled to Bella about feeling like a skivvy at times.

"I don't mind."

"Just don't let them push you around."

She felt defensive. "They don't!"

"Look Emily, I know you think you're helping them but you're pandering to them. They need to be able to fend for themselves. It's called life skills."

"But…"

"I probably sound like a complete hypocrite, but I was the same when I lived with my mom. She didn't like household chores, so I took over as I didn't want to live in a tip. I made sure we had groceries in the fridge and a clean home to live in. Did she appreciate it? No. She took it for granted. Dad is self-sufficient but he appreciates me doing chores when he's working all hours and I know when I'm revising or working, he is more than capable of doing a load of washing."

She took a breath.

"Emily, I'm only going to say this once. Sam is the Alpha. You're his mate. You shouldn't have to be wiping up the guys' messes. Stand up for yourself. Sam didn't imprint on you because you're a good housewife, did he?"

XxX

When Emily went home, she thought about what Bella said.

To be honest, she was fed up with it. She had come to La Push to help her cousin with last minute wedding preparations. Not move in with her fiancé.

So the next morning, when Emily had Sam call a meeting, it was she that told them that they all needed to do their own washing. There would always be food here for them but she wouldn't be tied to the kitchen anymore.

When Paul made some crack about Woman's Lib, she smiled. "I'm your Alpha's mate. Show some respect!"


	65. Surprise!

**Rating: M for adult scenes.**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: A picture tells many a story…**

 **Prompt: 'One photo existed of the event.'**

 **Word-Count: 468**

 **A/N: There are some things a father really doesn't need to know…**

The party was over and thoughts turned to the happy couple, who were even now on their way to the airport for their honeymoon.

The honeymoon the groom's daughter had arranged to make up for delaying their nuptials, however unknowingly.

 _She'd been embarrassed to be told the real reason for the perceived quick engagement was done to the fact her father wanted her by his side. It seemed jet-setting around the globe and suffering from limited connection was not enough. Not to mention the few other choice details she neglected to share…_

The more sober guests began the process of cleaning up and did not notice when the groom's daughter was enticed away by a certain confrontational member of the Pack.

Said member led her back to his lair when the tension between them intensified.

 _He'd never spent much time with her before she left for college, but he was always aware of her. He'd seen her deep in love and devastated by his 'brothers' imprinting but somehow, that only made her more appealing._

 _Despite the heartbreak, she was a fighter and never backed down from any of his barbs, giving back everything she could._

When she tripped for the second time, he pulled her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

They reached his home and he let her down gently, placing his hands on her face and kissing her once more.

She groaned into him and he undressed them both before leading her upstairs into the bedroom…

They woke up a few hours later; Bella was pressed flat against him, feeling him grow against her crotch.

He moved over her, his fingers playing with her breasts, making her ready for another round…

When morning came, Bella kissed him good-bye on his doorstep and returned home, sure that the night would be an anomaly.

Paul thought otherwise.

He'd show up every so often, looking all domineering and she'd give in every time.

He never stayed the night and that suited her fine. She'd discovered a while ago that she was better off alone anyways.

XxX

Charlie and Sue were back and excited to look at their wedding photos. They gathered all the Pack together and Sue noticed how Paul kept his eyes on Bella.

When the big reveal came, Charlie was disappointed that most of them were blurry and out of focus.

One photo existed of the event. Whilst the majority of it was Sue and Charlie leaving for their honeymoon, in the far corner, they spied the familiar form of Paul Lahote dragging his conquest back to his home.

"Is that…"

All eyes turned to Bella who was standing nonchalantly. By now, Paul was standing nearby, his brows raised and looking smug whilst the others shared a combination of worry and surprise.


	66. Decisions, Decisions

**Rating: M for adult scenes.**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Jake with Jared (Non-poly!)**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: Imprint lore has a lot to answer for.**

 **Prompt: 'Yellow, Frenzy, Suds'**

 **Word-Count: 527**

 **A/N: Collaboration with DeeDee**

The wolves were in frenzy as Jared attacked Jake. Neither wolf listened to Sam and their brothers had to stand by and watch the two tear into each other as the vision of Bella hit the mind-link.

XxX

 _She was in the shower, washing away the sweat and grime of the day, unaware that Jake was watching her._

 _Things had been difficult lately. Jared Cameron, Sam's Beta, had imprinted on her at the last bonfire._

 _She and Jake had been together for the last few years and had recently moved in with each other. In fact, that was why they threw the bonfire in the first place._

 _It had been the end of the evening and Jared had come over to thank them for the invitation. His girlfriend, Kim had been caught cheating on him and he was a bit messed up._

 _He'd given Jake's hand a shake and was just thinking how small Bella's hand looked in his when he looked up into Bella's eyes and his world stopped._

 _It was everything they mentioned in the legends. Bella was all he could think of. Her scent filled his mind and all he wanted to do was lift her into his arms and keep her safe from everything that caused her a moment of misery…_

 _"Erm Jared."_

 _Her voice was so soft and delicate. "Bella?"_

 _"Do you mind letting go?"_

 _Why would he want to let her go?_

 _"Jared…"_

 _He saw confusion and scented a hint of apprehension. He stepped away and saw Jake pull her into his arms._

 _He growled and heard Sam tell him to run it off. He heard Bella ask what was wrong. She sounded concerned for him, which made his wolf happy and ensured it didn't take him long to phase back._

XxX

 _She ran the yellow soap along her body, lathering the suds and was about to wash it away when Jake appeared behind her, his hands massaging her skin as he pressed himself against her._

 _"Please…" She murmured against him._

 _"What do you need honey?"_

 _"You."_

 _He loved her honesty and spun her to face him, capturing her lips with his and entering her slowly tenderly…_

XxX

"You said you talked to her!"

"She doesn't want you as a lover. She wants me!"

There was renewed ferocity in Jared's attack as Jake's words sank in. They were particularly hard to take in the light of Kim's betrayal.

"You're supposed to be what she wants!"

"Stop!"

Both wolves ceased in their actions as Bella entered the fray, accompanied by Sam and Paul.

He didn't want her to see him like this. She shouldn't have to deal with the ramifications of her imprint and her lover laying claim on her.

With one last look at Bella, Jared scurried away, leaving her worried. Not just for Jake but for him too.

XxX

Things were getting away from her. She knew she could no longer live with Jake. Yes she loved him but she couldn't believe he'd shared something so intimate with the other wolves. No wonder Jared snapped.

She needed to reach a decision. Jake, her first love or Jared, her destined one?


	67. Night in the woods

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural vs Nature**

 **Pairing: Jake and Bella**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** He'd promised her a 'Pack-free' night and told her to prepare for a wild weekend.

 **Prompt: 'Tents in the woods'**

 **Word-Count: 481**

 **A/N: Taken from 'Sweet Ignorance'**

It was early morning and the Rabbit was ready and loaded. He placed the food securely in the back before helping Bella climb into the front.

The dogs made up the second half of the quartet.

"So where are we going?"

He tapped his nose and smiled, laughing at her sigh.

XxX

It was midday by the time they reached the campsite.

Jake would have made short work of the journey but Bella wasn't used to hiking and he did the gentlemanly thing and helped carry her pack. The fact that his wolf-strength gave him an advantage was a moot point.

It was still a 'Jake' thing to do.

Still, it was his first inclination that he had made the wrong decision about their destination.

XxX

The tent was in place, the fire was lit and the food was consumed, leaving only the makings for s'mores which Jake left for Bella to make.

Afterwards, they settled in for the night, Jake's supernatural body heat keeping her toasty-warm.

XxX

They had their first disturbance in the middle of the night.

The dogs began a foray of barks which in the past had been an indication that a Vampire was near. Jake stiffened and left the tent to phase, leaving Bella wondering if he would return.

Sensing her distress, the dogs entered the tent and after a while, she drifted off to an easy sleep.

When Jake returned, he was bone tired and in no mood to struggle with the canines. Instead, he stayed wolf and slept outside.

The sound of rustling woke him a couple of hours later. A pair of bear cubs had managed to get into the food and were having a good time making short work of it. He phased quietly and went to wake Bella.

The sight of Jake and the bear cubs made the night worries worthwhile. That is until the dogs reared their heads.

Whether they thought they were defending their humans' food supplies or making mischief, neither Bella nor Jake could guess but their barks scared the cubs who ran off and the dogs gave chase.

It was the snarl that drove Jake to phase again and follow suit. The dogs had been cornered by a great brute of a bear who clearly took offence to her darling cubs being threatened.

Jake gave it his best shot but the bear was fighting on anger and proved a powerful contender.

Bruised and shattered, he limped back to the campsite, the dogs having abandoned him earlier.

It was up to Bella to get him and their things back to the truck and home again.

She didn't mind it when the Pack were waiting for their return and left Jake in their care, bringing the dogs back to Forks.

They never really spoke about their camping adventures but soon put it behind them as other events took precedence…


	68. Amends

**Rating: T for angst**

 **Genre: Supernatural Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Paul**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: The time had come to draw the line over past differences.**

 **Prompt: 'In life, there is never enough…'**

 **Word-Count: 477**

 **A/N: Sorry it's late, I was away. I hope this makes up for my tardiness…**

Paul Lahote had made a lot of mistakes in his life, particularly wasting time in anger.

 _When he phased for the first time, his anger was directed at the Cullens and anyone who had associated with them._

 _Bella Swan was one such person whose name often linked with theirs. He later discovered it wasn't as black and white as he'd thought and by then, she'd had enough of his caustic remarks to cast him as the villain, no matter what he did._

He didn't blame her for mentally withdrawing from him.

He would too, if her were in her shoes. However, he'd learned that in life, there is never enough time and now was his chance to make the best of it.

XxX

Bella was surprised to see Paul at her door.

"Can I come in?" Even more so by his civility.

She raised a brow but stood by to let him in.

He took a look at her apartment and envied the sense of tranquillity it gave him. Sine her return, she'd been aloof, only making an appearance when necessary.

He accepted her offer of a drink and watched her lithe form around the kitchen.

He was slowly starting to see what the others saw in her. The single ones at least, although some of the mated ones did have a stray thought about her. It made patrols entertaining.

"So what brings you here?"

"I thought it was time we called a truce. You know, with the wedding coming up."

She shrugged. "Why now?"

He scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward. "Charlie and Sue deserve a good day."

She didn't bother to affirm the statement.

"So what do you say Swan?"

"You're right. My dad deserves his day. So as long as you remember that, we'll be alright."

Paul gave a nod.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He turned to go.

"I never had a problem with you Paul. It was you that made your hatred of me known."

"I never hated you…"

"Let's not go over that now. I'll see you at the Council hall."

With that, he was dismissed.

XxX

The vows had been exchanged and the festivities were well under way.

Paul saw Bella move around the hall, making sure everyone had the food and drink they required.

He saw her smile and greet everyone and wished she would extend him the same courtesy.

When their eyes met, she gave a nod, acknowledging his presence but no more than that.

Later, when the happy couple had made their exit and Bella had decided that now was the right time for a drink.

Everyone else was having a good time, why couldn't she?

With the consumption of alcohol came the loss of inhibitions and she didn't protest when Paul grabbed her for a dance, unaware that it wouldn't be their last…


	69. Trappings

**Rating: M for psychological trauma**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Edward – bear with me!**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: A gilded cage is still a cage.**

 **Prompt: 'Barbed wire fencing.'**

 **Word-Count: 512**

 **A/N: So, I'm not a fan of the Cullens, but I can admit, they do have a smooth operation running.**

It was an easy life really.

She had someone to dress her, someone to make her meals, a tutor – everything a teenage girl could wish for.

Even if she didn't know she did want it!

The Cullens had been in her life for a few years and had instantly taken a shine to her, something she had been lacking from her own kin.

Some might say she was easy pickings, with an absentee father in another town and a mother who preferred her hobbies to quality time with her only daughter.

When Renee announced her intentions to marry and subsequently ship her child to stay with her father, their plans were briefly scuppered.

Until they discovered that the father lived in a small town constantly dominated by rainfall.

Edward promised Bella that they would all relocate to Forks, so she wouldn't be alone, making her even more grateful and dependent on him!

XxX

They arrived in Forks and Carlisle arranged to meet the local wolf tribe, leaving Bella sleeping.

One of the wolves caught a whiff of something not wholly leech that lingered. He mentioned it to his Alpha but was warned not to make a move.

XxX

Jake was happy that Bella Swan had returned and convinced his dad to go over to the Swans with some fish-fry.

"Just like old times."

When they arrived and were instantly assaulted by the stench of leech, they noticed how ill Bella looked.

She was dressed from head to toe in designer gear and made up like a Barbie doll.

She seemed to look to Edward for permission to respond to the exuberant greeting.

"It's alright love, greet your friends."

XxX

Billy caught the full details later from Charlie.

"They're friends from Arizona."

"And they just showed up?"

Charlie sighed in response.

XxX

With Charlie showing a paternal interest in his daughter, she slowly found herself withdrawing from the Cullens.

Of course she still loved them. After all, they had saved her from the loneliness and a savage attack.

Still, the bonds of childhood proved strong and it was after much cajoling that she convinced Edward to let her see Jacob.

"He's vile and uncouth. They all are."

"Please Edward?"

Alice had warned him of this very moment. If he didn't give way, he would lose her. Besides, a sudden pleasure-filled excursion would soon remove her fondness for the mutts.

Then she'd be all his once more.

As she was always meant to be.

XxX

The Pack watched on as Jake and Bella shared a peaceful afternoon followed by an evening bonfire. When it was time for Bella to leave, her eyes lingered over a particular wolf, his senses saw the struggle between wanting to stay and needing to leave. He phone had already rang numerous times and he saw the battle for perfection threatening to consume her.

He stepped forward and gently took her hand, his eyes meeting hers, their lives colliding.

He saw strength locked away and swore to make it his life's mission to set her free. Once and for all.


	70. Distraction

**Rating: M for implied abuse**

 **Genre: Supernatural vs Reality Angst**

 **Pairing: OC**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary: She'd found a way to shut out the noise…**

 **Prompt: 'Wrestling'**

 **Word-Count: 505**

 **A/N: And now for something different…**

I was thirteen when I phased for the first time.

It scared the bejeezus out of my foster 'parents'. Now they knew how us kids felt. Ha, they were so high, there was no way they could expect the police to believe that a mountain lion had invaded their home!

XxX

I remained phased for a month, only stopping when my stomach had endured enough raw meat. The police found me naked in the woods and I was returned to the foster system.

I found it hard to settle and subsequently found myself moved from place. I didn't mind really. As long as there was decent woodland close by, I was content.

Then puberty set in.

I needed distraction. It wasn't easy being around other kiddies who didn't have the supernatural to escape to.

Then there were the rules that came with living in a 'civilised' household.

The house was filled to the brim with kids of all ages and vulnerabilities and the adults enjoyed coining in the fees.

It made me sick to the stomach.

XxX

I found the answer to my needs quite by chance. The adult's son and our regular torturer was in the lounge – the fosters weren't allowed – and the TV was blaring. Two men in costumes were standing in separate corners of a ring, goading each other and rallying the crowd that surrounded them.

They wore tight costumes that left nothing to the imagination and their bodies shook with adrenalin.

Then the fighting began. Fists flew, bodies convulsed and one of the fighters grabbed his opponent in a headlock and slammed his body down on the ground.

I imagined doing the exact same thing to the son and found I slept very easy that night.

XxX

My first session was spent watching the more experienced ones fight. I learned there was more to wrestling than showmanship.

Technique. Control.

There had been too much control in my life so far and it was time to take it back. My first fight was a blur of cheers and amnesia.

I lost but instead of feeling disappointed I was encouraged. Over the years and between all the moves, I honed my skills and built a network of worthy contenders.

XxX

I was on the move again. The adults had found me too difficult to control and were worried that I'd lead a rebellion against them. That or tell the cops the truth behind the bruises.

Whatever.

Soon I'd be eighteen and would no longer be a meal ticket. In the mean time I was being shipped off to a small town in Washington, where the sun rarely shone and rain reigned supreme!

I would be staying with a family called the Clearwaters. They weren't foster parents by any stretch of the imagination but they had a daughter who was a similar age and a son, so they felt they were qualified for the job.

It wouldn't take long to find the truth. In the meantime, I hoped there was a wrestling club nearby.


	71. Contingency

**Rating: T/M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/ Angst**

 **Pairing: Bella/ Victoria's army**

 _ **Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Summary:** They'd set the trap with Bella as bait, using her blood to lure the new-borns into the woods where a pack of avenging wolves would be waiting for them.

 **Prompt: 'They took turns digging.'**

 **Word-Count: 528**

 **A/N: So much fuss was made over this battle – let's mix things up a bit!**

The day of the battle drew near with everyone in their places.

Alice gave the signal that the Army were en route to La Push. High on the recent phase and practise sessions, they left Seattle for the small town of Forks.

As soon as they smelled the blood, all of Victoria and Riley's teaching fled their minds. Their prey was close at hand and she smelled _delicious_.

Jealousy festered as the new-borns turned on each other, desperate to be the first to catch their leader's enemy, the one called Bella Swan.

Following the trail, they were led through the woods to a level clearing. The ones at the front spied her first – a pathetic-looking, pale brunette.

Surely this could not be the one Victoria was after? So pale and pathetic looking! Some felt the situation had gotten out of hand and considered defecting but with the way blocked, there was no room to escape, so they allowed themselves to be carried along…

Their moment of reflection was soon lost to the void as the scent of blood filled their nostrils, matching the blood on the trail.

The one thing that they could depend on was the fact that blood doesn't lie and Bella Swan's scent matched the trail.

As they reached their destination, they never considered how vulnerable they were, crowded in a level meadow. All they saw was the girl and her position led to the fantasy of tasting her. One bite should suffice – then Victoria could have the rest.

The moved forward as a collective, edging closer…

XxX

Bella felt the ground shake as she saw the crowd approach. She felt no fear. The time had come for all this to end.

"Now!" she yelled and from the trees came a large bang. The meadow was filled with smoke, blinding the predators, allowing the Pack to pick them off one by one.

The Cullens arrived in time for the stragglers and were disgruntled.

"Was that really necessary?"

Sam nodded, enjoying the fact that they had surprised the Cullens. For once. He spoke in his best Alpha voice. "It always helps to have a contingency plan."

The smoke cleared revealing Bella sitting atop a mound of earth with a ditch playing host to the new-borns who had been too close to the devices and had tragically been blown apart.

Paul leapt over to pull Bella to safety while the others set the ditch alight to ensure the dead stayed dead.

They took turns digging and now watched the flames dance with pride.

XxX

They prepared another bonfire that evening. This one was in celebration.

The Cullens had vowed not to return and had gifted the Quileutes their house to sell or demolish.

Bella didn't miss them. Oh sure, they had been like family – a very stereotypical one – but she knew that nothing could replace her own natural family.

Whatever foibles and flaws, they were more than enough for her.

In the midst of her musings, she felt pair of warm arms wrap around her waist. Then a gruff and throaty voice at her ear. "Any regrets?"

She shook her head. "It's time we all moved on."


End file.
